Secuelas
by New JessJe
Summary: Secuela de "Entre los escombros" y "Perdidos". Ha pasado más de un año desde la tragedia en Los Ángeles, todo parece ir sobre ruedas, pero las sombras vuelven a acercarse. El antiguo némesis de Prentiss ha regresado, y al mismo tiempo, Reid se enfrenta a una terrible noticia, por lo que tomará una dolorosa decisión.
1. ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

**Capítulo 1: Me estás diciendo la verdad?**

Emily salió del taxi rápidamente y entró al hotel donde se alojaba desde hacía varias semanas. Entró al ascensor y presionó el decimo primer botón. Mientras subía, repasaba la conversación que había tenido con Ian Doyle una hora antes.

* * *

><p>Emily miraba con atención al hombre que estaba frente a ella. El hombre que había olvidado por 7 años, ahora estaba ahí.<p>

-Qué quieres?, pregunta mientras cierra con fuerza la mano que tiene debajo de la mesa.

-A ti, le responde fríamente. -Hoy no. No te preocupes. Pero falta poco.

-Tengo una glock apuntando a tu entrepierna. Qué me impide pegarte un tiro en los huevos y quitarte del medio?

Doyle sonríe ante el comentario. A pesar de odiarla profundamente, siempre le dio gracia su insolencia. -Nunca lograrías llegar a tu coche y lo sabes. Dime, ¿sabe la adorable Penélope toda la verdad sobre ti?O está demasiado ocupada viendo películas con Derek para darse cuenta?...

Al escuchar el nombre de sus amigos, Prentiss sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. -...Estás aquí, sola, mientras Aaron está sentado en casa con su hijo. Y por qué Dave y Ashley no te han invitado a su noche de juegos?... Quizá pensaron que estarías en el cine Metro con el Dr. Reid y su novia... Evelyn, no es así? Ja, ese si tiene sus excentricidades.

El frío que recorría en su cuerpo, se volvió a ira... -Acércate a mi equipo y acabaré contigo.

-No tengo cuentas pendientes con ellos. Lo que suceda a partir de ahora, depende única y exclusivamente de ti. Ellos son inocentes. Tú no.

-Estaba haciendo mi trabajo.

-Creo que hiciste algo más que eso. Me quitaste lo único que me importaba. Así que yo voy a quitarte lo único que te importa... Tu vida.

**Fin del Flashback.**

* * *

><p>Antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación, sacó su arma. Entró y revisó cada rincón del cuarto, procuró que la ventana estuviese cerrada, y cuando finalmente coroboró que estaba seguro, cerró la puerta y puso doble seguro. Puso el arma en la mesita de noche, su celular y se recostó. No podía hablar, no podía involucrarlos. Hacerlo los pondría en la mira de Doyle. Él buscaba más que una retribución, quería venganza. Pero había algo más importante. Se levantó y buscó en su bolso un celular desechable que recién había comprado, y marcó. No hubo respuesta, así que insistió. Hasta que por fin le contestaron.<p>

_-Mmm... Koehler._

-Tom, estás en DC?

_-Emily... sucede algo? Son más de las 2?_

-Tom, contéstame, estás en DC?

_-Si, si. Porqué?_

-Tienes que irte a primera hora con Declan

_-Uoyyyy... Emily, está pasando algo? Si es así..._

-Tom Koehler, confía en mi, solo toma a Declan y Louise y salgan del país, a primera hora.

_-No me vas a decir que sucede, verdad?_

Emily cerró los ojos. Ella y Tom eran amigos desde la secundaria, mucho antes de saber siquiera que sería agente. No quería involucrarlo a él tampoco, además, no solo su seguridad estaba en riesgo...

-Tom, desde hace nos conocemos, 12 años?

Él sonrió. Obviamente era más de 20 años, pero, como discutir con una mujer sobre edades y años.

_-Hace mucho, si. Por eso, me preocupa que me llames a esta hora, desde un teléfono que no es el tuyo y me pidas algo así._

-Tom, tu y yo hicimos un pacto hace 7 años.

_-Si, pero..._

-Te dije que en el momento que te dijera que huyeras con Declan, tendrías que hacerlo sin discutir. Te lo estoy pidiendo ahora.

_-Bien, escucha, te mandaré la dirección donde estaremos..._

-No.

_-Pero Emily..._

-No trates por ningún motivo de comunicarte conmigo, cuando sea el momento lo haré yo.

_-Bien, bien. Lo que digas. Nos iremos a primera hora... Emily, cuídate._

-Ustedes también.

* * *

><p>Al otro lado de la ciudad, las notas de un órgano llenaban el apartamento de Evelyn. Mientras Reid tocaba cada tecla, la pelirroja sonreía al ver expresión. El joven estaba sentado en el suelo, disfrutando mientras la chica lo observaba desde un sofá frente a élCuando finalmente terminó, la joven aplaudió. El genio hizo una risa torcida y bajo la mirada.<p>

-Fue muy hermoso Spencer.

-Gracias, pero solo aprendí una...

-Ohh, aprenderás muchas, ya verás, le dice, mientras se sienta con él, se acerca y le besa lígeramente en los labios. Reid acaricia su cabello y la abraza. Pero entonces le vuelve a embargar la misma tristeza de las últimas semanas y la suelta. Evelyn lo observa. Él se pone de pie y recoge el órgano sin decir una palabra.

-Dr Reid, qué sucede?

Reid la vuelve a ver y finge confusión, -Qué quieres decir?

Se levantó y lo abrazó por la cintura. -Nos conocemos hace más de un año...

-En realidad son catorce meses, 2 semanas y 3 días...

-Si, si, claro, le responde mientra sonríe, -... el punto es que no puedes engañarme.

Reid baja la mirada y luego la vuelve a ver. -Es solo que... no se como decirlo.

Evelyn cambió su expresión también. -Son solo tres meses...

-Lo sé, es... se que es una gran oportunidad, pero... te voy a extrañar.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, con el deseo de no soltarla más, no dejarla ir. Evelyn cerró los ojos. Le gustaba sentirse en sus brazos. Se sentía protegida, amada. -Mira, si quieres que me quede.

Inmediatamente la soltó y la miró fíjamente. -No, no.. es una gran oportunidad para ti.

-Si pero tampoco es indispensable en mi vida...

-Lo siento Evelyn, no era mi intención que dudaras, no puedes desaprovechar esto. Trabajar en el Centro de Análisis de Inteligencia es una hazaña para cualquier perfilador. Y has luchado por esto por años. No quiero que lo desaproveches, además, Bruselas no está tan lejos.

-Si, solo 14 horas en avión...

-Más bien como 15 horas, 35 minutos, y luego, una hora en tren desde...

Evelyn lo interrumpió besándolo. Sus besos eran cálidos, casi mágicos para Reid, que le fascinaba ser interrumpido de esa forma. Y mientras iban lentamente caminando a la habitación, no se percataban que desde el edificio del frente, un hombre con telescopio los observaba con atención, esperando órdenes de Doyle.

* * *

><p>Eran las 6:15 cuando el celular despertó a Reid. El joven se puso las gafas y revisó el mensaje. <em>Tenemos caso, urgente que llegues antes de las 7:30, nos vemos cariño. García.<em>

Suspiró y se levantó, pero antes de salir observó el closet. Las cosas de Evelyn ya no estaban. Fue a la sala. Evelyn ya estaba bañada y observaba la televisión con una taza de café en la mano.

-Ey, ya estás lista?

-Amm... si, aliste las maletas ayer, le responde, si quitar la vista de la televisión.

Reid se sentó a su lado extrañado y empezó a ver las imágenes.

-Tormenta?

-Si, parece que impactará en la noche.

-A qué hora sale tu avión?

-A las 10, así que tenemos aún tiempo para nosotros, le contesta, mientras toma su mano.

-Lo siento, le responde mientras mueve frente a ella su celular.

-Ohh, vaya. Entonces no podrás si quiera acompañarme al aeropuerto.

-Lo siento, le responde mientras se frota los ojos con fuerza. Evelyn deja la taza en la mesita y se inclina frente a él. Toma su mano con dulzura y lo observa con cuidado.

-Te está doliendo otra vez, no?

-Un poco, no es nada, responde mientras se pone de pie.

-Spencer, llevas semanas así, creo que es hora de que vayas al médico.

-No te preocupes por eso, en serio.

-Pero...

-Evelyn, son solo jaquecas.

-Te hicieron una craneotomía Spencer Reid, así que no trates de minimizar las cosas...

-Eso fue hace 15 meses, estos dolores de cabezas son por stress.

Evelyn se puso de pie, frente a él. -Me estás diciendo la verdad?

-Qué quieres decir?

-No me estás ocultando nada, no es así.

Reid la abrazó, -Te amo, lo sabes. No te engañaría.

-Bien, me preocupo por ti.

Odiaba mentirle, pero sabía que decirle la verdad haría que desistiera de viajar, y aunque sabía que la extrañaría, ese viaje era importante para ella. Además, después de tantos examenes, aún no sabía que sucedía con él, y no quería preocuparla a ella y al equipo sin razón.

* * *

><p>Después de reunirse con Easter y Tsia, Emily se apresuró a ir a la oficina. Mientras tanto, Tom, Lousie y Declan estaban despegando hacia un destino desconocido, y Evelyn tomaba el taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto. Al mismo tiempo, Doyle y sus hombres se preparaban para un próximo golpe en unas horas.<p>

En Quantico, el equipo revisa el caso, sin la presencia de Prentiss. Ella entró y se sentó inmediatamente. -Chicos, siento llegar tarde.

Hotch la observa, -Estás bien?

-Sí, tengo una mala semana, supongo. Lo siento. Qué me he perdido? Un pirómano?, al tiempo que Morgan la observa con insistencia. -Uno parece ser un asesinato-suicidio, el otro un accidente extraño.

-Y a qué conclusiones han llegado?

-Los incendios de casas son raros. Si se añade que ocurrieron a poca distancia y a la misma hora, no parece que sea pura coincidencia.

-Sí, si alguien lo hizo, están altamente motivados y organizados.

-Y si quiere atacar de nuevo, dispone de setenta y dos horas antes de que la tormenta deje a toda la ciudad fuera de juego.


	2. 48 horas

**Capítulo 2: 48 horas**

* * *

><p><strong>Día Uno<strong>

**8:43 a.m.**

Un caso más, dos familias asesinadas, muerte y dolor. Lo único que me mantiene aquí son ellos, mi equipo, mi familia. De todos ellos, García es quizás, la voz que nos mantiene honestos.

-Cual es su nombre?, pregunta García, después de presentar el caso.

-Disculpa?

-Respondiendo una pregunta con otra. Eso es interesante.

-Ok, García, para.

-Parar qué, curiosear? En serio. Voy a convertir en el objetivo de mi vida averiguar quién es este hombre...

-Detente. Sólo detente, le contesto finalmente molesta. -Ya tenemos bastante de que preocuparnos, no crees?

Me voy y la dejo desconcertada. Lo siento, Pen, lo lamento tanto...

Si tan solo pudiese ser honesta, pero no... no podía ponerlos en riesgo no a ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>10:20 a.m.<strong>

Dos meses de tortura, ocultando lo que pasa, dos meses sin dormir, con ansiedad y preocupación, sin embargo, disimulando ante ellos. Pero ni el mejor perfilador del mundo puede fingir todo el tiempo.

Ellos saben que algo me sucede, pero como podrían imaginarse? Después de revisar la escena, Dave y yo estamos en el elevador... Maldita sea, el teléfono. No puedo contestar frente a él, mejor lo guardo...

-La gente envía mensajes creyendo que no son tan molestos como una llamada telefónica.

-Sabes?, hace mucho que no te tomas unas vacaciones. No hablabas antes sobre Italia?

-Mi madre ha prolongado su viaje hasta allí. No serían exactamente unas vacaciones.

-Es un país grande.

-No tanto.

-Bueno, piénsalo.

-Lo haré.

-...Y escoge un lugar donde ese maldito aparato no funcione.

David Rossi... el viejo cascarrabias que llegó soberbio y arrogante al equipo, después de tres años, es como un padre para nosotros, aunque ninguno se atreve a decírselo, eso lo haría sentirse viejo. Todos disfrutan conversando con él, incluso Reid, el socialmente torpe pero dulce doctor... Dejo caer el bolso y el salta de su asiento.

-Lo siento.

-Pensé que estabas allí, contesta nerviosamente. No lo había notado antes, se ve pálido, más de lo habitual... -Estás bien?

-Sí, yo... yo... Estoy seguro de que estas víctimas tienen algún nexo en común... García sacó sus números de teléfono pero hasta ahora no he encontrado nada, me contesta sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

-Te has sobresaltado.

Deja lo que está haciendo, se humedece los labios, -...Últimamente he estado teniendo unos dolores de cabeza muy intensos.

-Has ido al médico?

-Sí, a unos cuantos. Ninguno de ellos ha sabido dar con un diagnóstico.

-Tienes que tener cuidado, Reid hace un año te hicieron una craneotomía...

-En realidad, 15 meses, 3 seman...

-Reid, es en serio.

Medio sonríe y baja la mirada. Él no tiene idea de lo dulce que se ve, pero empiezo a sentir miedo por él.

-Amm... y Evelyn sabe?

-Solo que tengo dolor de cabeza, pero no que tan grave es ni que he ido al médico...

-Debiste decirle..

-No quería inquietarla, hoy se fue a Bélgica, sabes.

-Si, García me contó.

-Es una gran oportunidad para ella, esto no debe ser nada, no quiero preocuparla sin razón.

-Bueno... ammm... Lo... siento. Y después de Eve, lo sabe alguien más?

-Tú.

-Ohh... No se lo contaré a nadie.

-Lo sé. Se preocuparían. No es que tú no te vayas a preocupar, pero ellos me tratarían como si fuese un niño. Sabes?, contesta con una sonrisa. Así es Reid, puede caerle el mundo encima, pero él sigue así, con una sonrisa, sin malicia, con algunos destellos de inocencia, que increíblemente siguen ahí, a pesar de la vida que ha tenido que llevar y lo que ha visto. No se que decirle, no hallo las palabras.

-Cómo estás tú?

-Estoy bien, le respondo fingiendo despreocupación.

-Has vuelto a comerte las uñas.

-Sí...

-Solo haces eso cuando estás nerviosa.

-Es solo un mal hábito.

Encuentra algo en el informe. -Ajá... vienes?

-Si iré en un minuto.

Él se aleja. Dios, porqué siento tanto miedo. No puede estar enfermo, no otra vez. No después de la pesadilla que vivimos con su cirugía. Los meses de rehabilitación... lo único que lo mantuvo positivo fue Evelyn, y ella va en un avión hacia Brusellas. No él, no otra vez...

* * *

><p><strong>6:35 p.m.<strong>

Después de un día de trabajo, finalmente una conexión entre las víctimas, un número de teléfono, el de Byron Delaney, un viudo británico. Morgan y yo vamos hacia allá. Desde hace 2 semanas hemos tenido conversaciones escuetas, desde aquel caso en Los Ángeles.

_Llego 20 minutos tarde, se me ha hecho costumbre últimamente. Todos me vuelven a ver pero no le dan mayor importancia. Sólo Morgan me pregunta. -Alguien ha pasado una noche muy larga?_

_-Alguien quiere meterse en sus propios asuntos?, le respondo molesta._

_Él no dice nada más. Mientras revisamos el caso, lo vuelvo a ver. Siento su molestia, pero no responde. Nunca lo haría. El rudo Derek Morgan, que patea puertas y tumba criminales, nunca me contestaría ni sería agresivo. Debajo de esa apariencia de macho alfa, hay un hombre sincero, buen amigo y amoroso. Podría decirle lo que sucede, tal vez... No, no soportaría perderlo, no a él._

_-Prentiss. Qué te pasa?, me pregunta más tarde._

_-Qué quieres decir?_

_-Te vengo observando estos dos últimos días y es obvio que hay algo que te preocupa._

_-Derek, te aprecio, así que voy a pedirte que no me hagas esto. Por favor._

Él conduce sin decir una palabra. Cumplió lo que le pedí, no me preguntó más.

Llegamos a la casa de Delaney, pero nos disparan. El olor a pólvora es intenso, y la adrenalina recorre mi cuerpo. Veo a lo lejos. Tres hombres, algo en mi me dice que debo acercarme. Corro hacia el vehículo junto al nuestro, y me cubro mientras siguen los disparos. A unos metros, está Morgan, gritándome. Logro dispararle a uno de ellos en la pierna, cojeando veo que se acerca a la camioneta, pero uno de ellos le dispara matándolo, y los otros dos huyen.

Morgan llama una ambulancia, pero ya es tarde. Cuatro disparos, uno de ellos en la arteria femoral, ya estaba muerto antes de que su compañero terminara con él. Pero el último fue en la muñeca, para ocultar un tatuaje.

* * *

><p><strong>8:55 p.m.<strong>

Reid logra descifrar el tatuaje del desconocido, y encontramos la conexión entre las víctimas, una multinacional, CWS. Pero mi cabeza va a mil. Ese ataque, fue directo a nosotros. Tres hombres muertos, europeos, incluso la familia de los primeros dos. Algo me dice que tiene que ver con Doyle. Él estaba ahí, acechándome. Ese ataque, con él quiso decir que nos tenía en la mira, un movimiento en falso mio e iba a ir tras ellos. No puedo más. Entro al baño, necesito despejarme, me lavo la cara y repaso lo sucedido en las últimas semanas. Impotencia, ira, desesperación... qué hacer?

-Hola, me saluda García al entrar.

-Qué pasa?

-Estás bien?

En su rostro veo preocupación. Oh, Pen...

-Sí, estoy bien.

-No hago perfiles, pero tú...

-No empieces...

Dejo de hablar al ver su mirada. Como puede existir alguien como tu, Penelope García? No puedo lastimarla, no a ella. -Lo siento. Estaré... estaré bien.

-De acuerdo. Solo es que estoy muy preocupada por ti... Estás embarazada?

-No. No. No, es solo que... no duermo bien. Tengo una pesadilla. Una pesadilla recurrente. Hay una colina y hay una niña pequeña en lo alto de la colina. Tiene unos seis años, el pelo oscuro. Y está bailando bajo el sol. Pero de alguna manera sé que me está esperando, así que empiezo a subir por la colina... pero la colina se empina cada vez más y más, y cuando llego a la cima, la niña ha desaparecido. La busco por todas partes, y cuando no puedo encontrarla, empiezo a asustarme. Y me asusto porque sé lo que le espera. Sé lo que el mundo puede hacerle a una niña que solo ve la belleza...

Como tú. De alguna forma, tú... siempre me haces sonreír... Y no creo haberte dado las gracias nunca por eso.

-Hotch te necesita en la sala de reuniones de alto secreto, interrumpe Seaver.

García me despide con una sonrisa, como siempre lo hace.

* * *

><p><strong>9:30 p.m<strong>.

Dos ejecutivos de CWS y sus abogados están reunidos con nosotros: Hotch, Morgan, Rossi y yo. CWS, la única conexión entre Delaney y las víctimas Cosenza y Fagan. Como era de esperarse, tratan de ocultar la verdad, pero poco a poco, vamos tumbando sus defensas.

**Hotch -**Esta gente fue asesinada en suelo estadounidense por sospechosos entrenados que dispararon a agentes federales. Como cortesía y por respeto y por el aprieto en el que ahora está su empresa, todo lo que se diga en esta sala es extraoficial. De cualquier forma, fuera de esta sala, si ocultan información sobre el caso, usted y su compañía serán declarados legalmente responsables.

Los hombres hablan entre ellos hasta que finalmente, el líder responde. -De acuerdo. Qué saben?

**Rossi -**Estamos buscando a un equipo europeo, considerablemente entrenados. Y para uno de ellos, es personal.

-Por qué piensan eso?

**Morgan **-Porque pudieron haber dejado al niño, pero eligieron no hacerlo. El asesinato de Samuel Consenza para uno del equipo fue algo personal.

**Prentiss **-Uno de los atacantes que disparó anoche tenía los restos de un tatuaje en su muñeca.

**Rossi **-A simple vista, el tatuaje podría parecer un simple trébol de cuatro hojas. Pero el tallo tiene una V al final. Creemos que esto tiene relación con un sector oculto de guerreros caídos.

**Hotch** -También es el nombre de un barco famoso por sus viajes de Dublín a América, el "Valhalla". Se les hace familiar?

-Llevamos a cabo una operación para capturar al líder de una facción escindida del IRA hace años. Él tenía ese apodo.

**Rossi **-Cómo se llama?

-Ian Doyle.

* * *

><p><strong>Día Dos<strong>

**7:35 a.m.**

No pude dormir. Finalmente el equipo sabe de Doyle. Morgan y yo vamos de camino a la casa de Delaney. Intento comunicarme con Tsia y Clyde. Necesito información sobre Doyle. Debo adelantarme al equipo. Observo alrededor. Una camioneta oscura va detrás, pero después de 5 cuadras, se desvía. Siento los ojos de Morgan sobre mi. Aún seguimos cortantes, y lo prefiero así a tener que buscar alguna respuesta que dar.

-Nadie te contesta?

-Solo tengo un par de contactos, pero me llamarán.

Vuelvo a ver. Nada inusual.

-Qué, nos siguen, 007?

-No, pero tú deberías atravesar la ciudad. La 66 estará de congestionada ahora mismo.

-Llegaremos...

-Antes de que Doyle mate a alguien más? Está disparando a federales.

-Oye! Qué esperas que yo haga?

-Ponerte creativo a la hora de conducir!

-Estoy en ello, Prentiss.

Por fin Tsia llama. -Oye. Gracias por llamar. Necesito información sobre Ian Doyle.

_-Estás sola?_

-No, en absoluto. Todo lo que puedas compartir.

_-Tu equipo está en peligro?_

-Por supuesto. Deberías empezar con nuestras víctimas, Ron Cosenza, Kerry Fagan, y Byron Delaney. Mira a ver si hay alguna conexión con Doyle.

_-Te enviaré la información_

-Lo estaré esperando. Gracias.

-Tienen algo?

-No lo sé. Ya veremos.

-Sabes Emily?, la verdad es que tienes que confiar en la gente.

-Confío en la gente.

-No, no lo haces. No lo haces porque no puedes. Y lo entiendo. Cada vez que intentaste contar con alguien, te decepcionan, así que lo haces sola. Nunca lo admitirás porque eres demasiado testaruda.

-No es nada importante, Morgan.

-Bien, solo recuerda que puedes confiar en mí, Emily. Sobre lo que sea. Lo digo en serio. No importa lo horrible que creas que es, te lo prometo, no estás sola. Desearía que creyeras eso.

-Lo hago... Si vuelves a trazar un perfil mío, desearás no haberlo hecho.

Por un momento, empezamos a reír, y yo olvido lo que está sucediendo. Pero Morgan se equivocaba, no era por desconfianza. Es más que miedo, me aterroriza pensar en que alguno saliera lastimado. Son mi familia, lo han sido por 5 años, más que mi propia madre. Pero si les dijera? Tal vez... podría ser... Debo confiar en ellos, en que podrán protegerse así mismos. Declan está seguro, pero ellos están indefensos, debo decirles, debo...

* * *

><p><strong>1:32 p.m.<strong>

-Doyle estuvo en Kwan-Li-so?, pregunto por teléfono a Clyde y Tsia, después de haber descubierto con Morgan información en casa de Delaney.

_-Bueno, eso era solo para quienes era necesario saberlo,_ me responde Clyde. Maldita seas, Clyde Easter!

-No creíste que necesitara saberlo? Me estás tomando el pelo?

-_Y de qué serviría?_

-Ya no puedes decidir qué es lo que sirve. Dime, Clyde, qué más no me estás diciendo?

-_Eso es todo._

-Ajá, dijiste que Doyle estaba en Rusia.

-_No, en realidad, Sean McAllister te dijo eso._

Clyde Easter es todo lo contrario a Hotch. Era el líder de mi anterior equipo, pero siempre nos ocultaba información. Lo dejé pasar, pero no esta vez, no cuando la vida de mi familia corre riesgo. -Tsia? Sigues ahí?

_-Sí._

-Quita el altavoz.

_-Qué vas a hacer, Emily? Vas a salir corriendo? Ya lo recuerdo, eres buena para eso._

-Tsia!

_-Listo Emily._

-No puedes confiar en él. Tienes que salir de ahí ahora mismo. Estás más segura por tu cuenta. Te acuerdas de la calle 9? Corelli. Cómo funcionan las puertas?

_-Sí._

-Aún está allí. Estarás dentro y fuera en 5 minutos.

_-De acuerdo._

-No dejes que Clyde te siga... Y, Tsia, ten cuidado.

_-Tú también._

* * *

><p><strong>4:15 p.m.<strong>

Un doble homicidio en la K y la novena. Mismo modo operandi de Doyle. Mientras el oficial habla con Morgan, no dejo de mirar a Tsia, en el suelo, con una bala en la cabeza. Yo provoqué esto, yo la envié a morir. Necesito aire. Necesito salir. Dios! Qué este escalofrío que siento por todo el cuerpo. Mi estomago empieza a retorcerse. Cruzo la calle sin fijarme y me recuesto sobre un poste. Ya no puedo más. Mi cuerpo no da más y empiezo a regurgitar. Como desearía expulsar con cada contracción la culpa que siento. Y después me imagino que no es Tsia, y si hubiese sido García? O Rossi? Perder a Hotch, a Reid, a Morgan. No, no puedo decirles. No puedo dejar que eso suceda, es Doyle o yo.

* * *

><p><strong>5:55 p.m.<strong>

El tema Doyle se ha vuelto una prioridad. No solo el FBI, Interpool y la CIA ya están informados. Hotch, acompañado de Rossi da el perfil a todos los presentes. Mi amigo, frío en apariencia, guarda un gran dolor, que oculta dedicándose al trabajo y a Jack. Rossi, mi querido consejero, cuídalos bien. Cerca de ellos, Ashley Seaver. Apenas lleva 4 meses con nosotros. Es dulce, ingeniosa, seguro llegará lejos. Junto a ella, García... Pen, perdóname por haberte mentido. Necesito que sigas así, feliz, saber que estarás bien, me da fuerzas para hacer esto... Reid, no te dejes vencer, eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, sigue luchando, por favor...

-Ey, todo bien?, me pregunta Morgan al volverme bien.

-Si, claro. Estoy bien.

Él se voltea con duda, lo sé. A Derek Morgan nadie lo puede engañar. Espero que me perdones algún día. No es que no confío en ti, es que no quiero perderte.

* * *

><p><strong>11:32 p.m.<strong>

**Boston**

Ahí viene, el único que puede darme información de Doyle. Jack Fahey no ha cambiado mucho, un pobre mediocre, sin honor. Me reconoce, me llama por mi nombre de ese entonces, 'Lauren'.

-Cuántos hombres tiene Doyle, Jack?

-Doyle? No he visto a ese tipo en..

No puedo perder tiempo, así que le apunto directamente en la oreja.

-Bien, bien... quince, quizás unos veinte hombres.

-Alguna sorpresa?

-Solo armas automáticas. La mayoría son del mafia local. Hay unos cuantos del IRA y... Lauren, ¿y si me haces un favor, y bajas ese arma?... Les ayudé a Clyde y a ti en el pasado. Puedo ayudarte ahora. Quieres saber dónde está Doyle?

-Lo sé.

-Sí, pero qué vas a hacer? Quitarle de en medio tú sola?

-Y tu? Qué vas a hacer, contárselo?

-Espera, espera, espera, espera, espera!

Le vuelo la oreja de un disparo. No lo lamento. Ese miserable tiene muchas deudas con la vida. Doyle está muy custodiado. La única forma es tomarlo por sorpresa. A estas alturas el equipo ya debe saber lo que sucede. Pero debo seguir. Por el bien de ellos, la única forma es asesinándolo.

* * *

><p><strong>Día Tres<strong>

**6:05 p.m.**

Lo he seguido todo el día. Aún no he tenido la oportunidad. Ahora está en un edificio. Dos de las SUV que lo seguían se han ido. Solo quedan dos vehículos. Él siempre viaja en el de atrás. Es solo cuestión de minutos. Mi único celular suena. No contesto, pero queda un mensaje guardado...

_-Hola, soy yo. Hotch me pidió que intentase llamarte a todos los números, y tengo este en una lista antigua, y probablemente ya no lo uses, pero si eres tú y estás por ahí, vuelve a casa, por favor. Dios, Emily, ¿qué pensabas que te íbamos a dejar salir de nuestras vidas sin más? Ahora mismo estoy muy enfadada contigo! Pero después pienso en lo asustada que debes estar y en lo sola que estás en algún lugar oscuro. Pero no estás sola, me oyes? No estás sola. Estamos ahí en ese lugar oscuro contigo. Estamos agitando linternas y gritando tu nombre. Así que, si nos ves, vuelve a casa. Si no puedes, entonces... sigue viva, porque vamos por ti._

Mientras escuchaba, mis lágrimas empezaron a caer. Tienes razón, estoy asustada, pero no puedo dar marcha atrás, García, lo siento... Por fin Doyle sale. Ahí está, es ahora o nunca. Disparo, pero no está ahí.

-Dónde está Doyle?

-Aquí amor.

Doy vuelta, y siento un impacto en el pecho. Dios! Me arde y no logro respirar. Abro los ojos y lo veo.

-Hola, cariño.

* * *

><p><strong>6:35 p.m.<strong>

Me duele el pecho. Estoy encerrada, esposada en una silla. Sobre mi pecho, ahora está una marca hecha con fuego, como una bestia el maldito infeliz me marcó. Mi cuerpo arde, no se si es el lugar que está caliente o fiebre por la herida que me infringió. Finalmente entra con su cómplice. Llevan consigo una pantalla. En ella, están Seaver y Rossi con Fahey.

-Los tienes?

_-Si, _le responde el tirador.

-Quién es el blanco?

No puede ser, no puede estar pasando. -No! Esto era sobre ti y sobre mí! Es lo que dijiste! Tú y yo!

-Entonces, por qué está aquí tu equipo?

-Porque no dejé ningún rastro... Ian... Haz conmigo lo que quieras, lo acepto, pero déjalos a ellos fuera de esto.

-Sí, solo que tú los has metido, no? Tu qué piensas, Liam?

-Primero la mujer, luego el tipo de la barba de chivo. Y luego Fahey si se puede. Si no, se callará.

-Sí. Parece lo mejor.

Ellos discuten sobre a quien matar, sin importarles que estoy ahí. Ahogo mis lágrimas y contesto lo único que podría salvarlos. -Dispara a Fahey, si muere, mi equipo no tendrá nada.

Doyle sonríe. -Hola, Lauren. Me alegro de volver a verte.

Da la orden y el tirador dispara a Fahey. Rossi cubre a Seaver y luego, la pantalla queda en blanco.

* * *

><p><strong>8:15 p.m.<strong>

Finalmente, la verdad que he llevado oculta por 6 años, sale a la luz. Doyle y yo frente a frente... El me golpea, con ira. Suelta la fotografía donde están Louise y Declan, amarrados y con sangre, y frente a ellos, una mano sosteniendo un arma.

-Yo soy quien sostiene el arma, le respondo, ya sin miedo, dispuesta a soltar todas las cartas. -Quieres oír lo último que me dijo? Dijo, "hice bien el papel de muerto, verdad?" Y entonces se montó en un avión y nunca volví a verlo.

-¡¿Está vivo?!

-El que le apuntase con una pistola no significa que disparase! Tenía que hacerles creer a ti y a los norcoreanos que estaba muerto!

¡Sé que estás mintiendo!

-Te vencí, Ian... Incluso antes de que salieras de Corea del Norte. Te vencí... porque le di a Declan una vida nueva.

-Lo encontraré.

-No, no lo harás. Desde que me dijiste que mi gente tenía a Fahey, te he estado entreteniendo.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Declan, Emily? Dímelo. Dímelo. Dónde está?

La adrenalina fluye por todo mi cuerpo. Me logré liberar, y empiezo a luchar. Está en el suelo, y lo empiezo a golpear con una tabla. Una y otra vez. Por mi, por mi equipo, por Declan. No le harás daño. Nunca estará cerca de Declan, no lo harás! …. ! Escucho ruido, un asalto... Ahhh... mi piel se desgarra... maldito Doyle...

* * *

><p>Frío... solo eso siento... y un dolor agudo. Oscuridad... escucho pasos, mis ojos están entre abiertos. Así moriré? Sola. Pero ellos están bien... Declan, mis amigos...<p>

-La tengo!

Esa voz, es familiar...

-Estamos en el sótano en el área sur. Necesito un médico... Prentiss.

Mis manos siente algo de calidez... su rostro está borroso, pero se quien es.

-Derek...

-Hola, soy yo, estoy aquí... Te pondrás bien. Quédate conmigo, cariño. Vamos, quédate conmigo.

Estás aquí... Derek...

-Deja que me vaya.

-No, no, no voy a dejar que eso ocurra... Escucha, sé por qué hiciste todo esto. Sé lo que hiciste por Declan. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Lo entiendes?

Declan? Sabe de Declan...

-...Estoy muy orgulloso de ti porque eres mi amiga, y eres mi compañera. No, Emily!...Vamos, quédate conmigo...

Tu lo cuidarás, se que lo harás... me siento tan cansada... cierro los ojos, sigo escuchando su voz, cada vez más lejana.

-...Si puedes oírme, por favor aprieta mi mano... Sí, eso eso. Eso es, cariño. Sigue apretando.

* * *

><p><strong>Tres días después<strong>

Dónde estoy? Ya no siento frío ni dolor... El techo es blanco. Una luz a mi derecha. Es una ventana. Estoy en una cama de hospital.

-Bienvenida.

Esa voz, vuelvo a ver y sonrío.

-Hola, qué haces aquí, JJ.

-Me llamaron cuando desapareciste.

-Cuánto llevo inconsciente?

-Tres días. Te operaron, fue un milagro que te salvaran.

-Y Doyle?

-Escapó. Pudimos desarticular su grupo, ahora está solo.

-Es inteligente... él podrá armarse nuevamente.

-Lo sé, por eso...

-Qué sucede?

-Emily... averiguamos lo que hiciste por Declan. Ahora Doyle no te dejará en paz, si sabe que estás viva.

-Lo sé...

-Así que...

-El equipo cree que morí, no es así?

-Si, Hotch y yo nos encargamos de todo. Tu entierro fue ayer, por cierto.

-Oh Dios...

-No te preocupes, cuando estés bien, te sacaremos del país. Estarás protegida. Sobre Declan...

-Descuida, me encargué de eso antes de que empezara esta pesadilla.

-Bien, te dejo para que descanses.

-Espera... JJ, gracias por todo.

-Que esperabas... para eso está la familia.

Familia... qué clase de persona soy? Los engañé, les oculté información y ahora, me creen muerta. Pero Doyle sabe que estoy viva, no los dejará en paz. Lo mejor es seguir oculta, hasta que Doyle sea capturado. Pero qué difícil, han pasado solo unos minutos, y ya los extraño.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuatro días antes<strong>

-Has vuelto a comerte las uñas, aprovecho para preguntarle.

-Sí...

-Solo haces eso cuando estás nerviosa.

-Es solo un mal hábito.

-Ajá... vienes?

-Si iré en un minuto.

La dejo y camino hacia la sala de reunión. Hay algo en Prentiss, no tengo idea de que es, pero se que oculta algo... no, no puede ser. Es decir, es Emily. Mi celular suena... ese número...

-Aló

-Dr Reid?

-Si, con él habla.

-Soy el Dr Halle. Es sobre los examenes que se realizó la semana pasada. Ya tenemos los resultados. Podría pasar lo más pronto posible.

-Ammm... si claro. Ahora estoy en un caso, pero pasaré cuando terminemos.

-Gracias, Dr Reid, pase buen día.

Algo en esa llamada me pone nervioso. Ese dolor... se intensificó más... pero no me a dominar. Tengo que seguir.


	3. Una carga pesada

**Capítulo 3: Una carga pesada**

* * *

><p>El despertador sonó. Poco a poco fue despertando. Suspiró. No tenía muchas ganas de levantarse, pero era necesario. La licencia había terminado, el equipo estaría ahí, en la oficina. Reid se levantó con pereza. Se quedó unos minutos sentado en la cama, recordando. Había pasado una semana desde el funeral. Revisó su celular. Habían mensajes y llamadas de todos. Los primeros tres días se estuvieron reuniendo, pero después del cuarto, decidió ignorar el teléfono. No quería ver a nadie. Lo esperaban en BAU. Seguro llegaría un nuevo caso, y como siempre, preparar la maleta, ir al aeropuerto viajar a algún estado, detener a un demente y volver, preparar los informes para Strauss y terminar el día. Solo que esta vez, el escritorio junto al suyo estaría vacío.<p>

No pudo verla, JJ les dijo que la última voluntad de Emily fue que mantuvieran cerrado el ataúd. Como siempre, no se pudo despedir. Pero no fue culpa de Emily. Ella fue una víctima de Doyle. Ella huyó para protegerlos. Lo hizo todo por ellos. Pero eso no era consuelo. _Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Para qué todo esto?_

En pocos minutos se alistó, se sirvió un café y se sentó en el comedor, observando el teléfono. Tenía deseos de llamar a Hotch, pedirle al menos un día más. Pero eso no cambiaría nada, no le devolvería a Emily. El celular en su mano sonó, al ver quien era decidió contestar.

_-Hola, Spence, como has estado?_

-Amm... bien, hola JJ. Estas en USA?

_-Si regresé ayer._

-Qué bueno... Oye si no tenemos que salir por un caso, podría pasar por tu casa en la noche?

_-Claro, Spence, cuando quieras. Yo te espero._

-Gracias...

_-Spence... estás seguro de estar bien?_

-No, no lo estoy pero... JJ, tu no puedes hacer nada, pero tal vez... conversar estaría bien.

_-Claro, te espero entonces._

-Adios.

Al terminar de hablar, otra llamada entró. Ver el número lo perturbó. Había olvidado por completo su cita con el Dr Hale.

-Aló

_-Dr Reid?_

-Si, disculpe, tuve muchos contratiempos esta semana y no pude ir a su consultorio.

_-Entiendo, cree que pueda venir hoy?_

-Si... si, claro. Puede ser en un par de horas?

_-Perfecto, lo espero entonces._

* * *

><p>Espero pacientemente a que su joven vecino trajera a Clonney. Durante su licencia no tuvo ánimos de salir en las mañanas, así que prefirió pagarle a otro para que paseara a su cachorro. La imagen de Prentiss llena de sangre, apenas murmurando, no se le salía de la cabeza. Estuvo tan cerca, pudo haberla salvado y haber atrapado a Doyle, pero llegó segundos tarde. En cuestión de unos momentos, perdió a su amiga. Y el maldito estaba libre. Ian Doyle.<p>

Ira. Eso era lo único que sentía. Por los demás trataba de no demostrarlo, García estaba inconsolable, al igual que Reid, que al final, prefirió aislarse de todos. Nunca pensó en ver al viejo Rossi llorar, pero así fue. Y Hotch se veía más que triste, tenía una expresión que no podía definir. Seaver por otro lado, estaba también muy dolida, pero al mismo tiempo, insegura. Prentiss había sido quien la apoyó para trabajar en BAU después de su dudoso inicio, así que se sentía fuera de lugar. Normalmente se hubiese acercado Rossi, con quien se llevaba muy bien, pero Dave también estaba muy afectado, más de lo que nunca se hubiese imaginado. Lo único que podía hacer era estar ahí para ellos, pero cómo hacerlo? Cómo ser fuerte, cuando sentía que le habían desgarrado el interior. La culpa lo ahogaba, pero sobre todo, una ira casi incontrolable. Doyle iba a pagar por lo que hizo, esa, era una promesa.

* * *

><p>García estaba sentada, frente a su monitor. Observaba los muñequitos y peluches en su escritorio, una forma tonta de tratar de llenar su vida de color, a pesar de toda la amargura y dolor que tenía que ver desde su pantalla. Algunos de ellos se los había dado Prentiss. Las lágrimas corrían sin que ella lo pensara. Cómo es posible? Pero algo saltó a su memoria...<p>

_Sé lo que el mundo puede hacerle a una niña que solo ve la belleza... Como tú. De alguna forma, tú... siempre me haces sonreír... Y no creo haberte dado las gracias nunca por eso._

Esa fue la última conversación que habían tenido. Cómo imaginarse que sería la última. 'Siempre me haces sonreír', era así como Emily esperaba verla, sonreír. No quería llorar más, tenía que cumplirle a Prentiss, aunque fuera fingida. Tenía que tratar de sonreír, porque eso esperaba ella.

* * *

><p>Rossi entró al ascensor, cuando una mano detuvo las puertas. Strauss entró, lo saludo bajando la mirada y cerró. Esperaron en silencio por unos segundos.<p>

-Lamento tu pérdida, Dave.

Rossi no respondió en el momento. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-Gracias Erin.

-Cómo están los demás?

-Afectados, como puedes imaginar.

-Claro. No he convivido mucho con ellos, pero, te digo algo?... La admiraba, tenía carácter.

Rossi sonrió ante el comentario y paró el elevador.

-Qué haces?, le pregunta extrañada. Rossi vuelve a verla serio.

-Así que la admirabas... desde cuando?

-Qué quieres decir?

-Desde hace 4 años, cuando le pediste la cabeza de Hotch, o hace un año, cuando la llevaste a interrogar junto a todos nosotros sobre el caso Foyet. Cuando te diste cuenta que era una mujer de carácter?

-David, yo no quería molestarte...

-Ah no? Entonces, te voy a pedir que no hables conmigo sobre Prentiss, ahora que murió. No finjas conmigo, te conozco mejor que cualquiera de aquí.

Se volvió al tablero y puso en marcha el ascensor. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Rossi salió y la dejó que siguiera a su piso. Antes de entrar a la oficina, vio a un conserje limpiando un retrato de la Pared de los Caídos. Cuando se fue, se quedo viendo la imagen de su amiga colgando. Cerró los ojos y se fue. Pasó frente a Seaver, que estaba en su escritorio. La saludo brevemente. Entró a su oficina y lanzó su maletín a su sillón. En ese momento, le hubiese venido perfecto un whisky. Pensó, _'qué ridículo, en un momento así, hubiese buscando a Emily para conversar.' _A lo largo de su vida, había tenido muchas pérdidas, y esta era, sin duda, una de las más dolorosas.

* * *

><p>Morgan llegó a la oficina. No fue a visitar a García, no tenía ánimos. Pasó por los escritorios, de camino a su oficina. Saludo a Seaver, que estaba con varios libros estudiando. No vio señales de Reid o de Rossi, pero vio la puerta de Hotch medio abierta, así que subió y tocó.<p>

-Adelante.

-Hola, es bueno verte

Hotch medio sonrió, -Si, cómo estuvo tu fin de semana.

-Mmm... lo usual, supongo. Tenemos algún caso para hoy?

-No, pero el fiscal Bryan llamó, necesita una consultoría de BAU para un juicio. Aquí tienes el expediente, encárgate tu y lleva a Seaver, ella nunca ha asistido a una.

-Bien...

-Morgan, espera... has visto a Reid estos días?, le pregunta mientras se pone de pie.

-Mmmm... no, desde el jueves en casa de Rossi, le mandé un mensaje el sábado pero no me respondió. Porqué?

-Acaba de llamarme, me pidió el día.

-Estará bien?

-No se, pensé que tal vez sabías algo.

-No le preguntaste?

-No quise hacerlo sentir incómodo. La muerte de Emily le ha afectado mucho.

Morgan no dijo nada. Una semana no era suficiente para poder procesarlo, -Lo llamaré, no te preocupes Hotch, si le sucede algo, te diré.

-Bien, tengo una reunión con Strauss...

-Ya volvió de sus vacaciones?

-Si, y está muy interesada en saber lo sucedido en el caso Doyle. En fin... nos vemos más tarde.

* * *

><p>El Dr Hale encendió la pantalla y mostró las imágenes. Reid las miró confundido. -En mis anteriores consultas dijeron que podía ser psicosomático...<p>

El doctor lo miró con simpatía, -Lamentablemente, no es así...

-Qué es entonces?

-Es aquí, ve el punto en el extremo inferior del cerebelo?

-Emm... si, lo veo, le responde ya con su voz quebrada.

-Es temprano para diagnosticarlo, pero todo parece indicar que se trata de una hernia cerebral. Como explicarle...

-... se presenta cuando el tejido cerebral, los vasos sanguíneos y el líquido cefalorraquídeo son desplazados de su posición normal...

-Así es, hay varios tipos, pero en su caso se trata de una hernia diencefálica...

-Es producto de la craneotomía que me hicieron?

-Es difícil decirlo, Dr Reid. Son frecuentes estas formaciones incluso por traumatismos craneales como el que usted sufrió. No podría determinar si fue por eso o algún tipo de mala praxis, si ve la gráfica, verá la presión que está ejerciéndose sobre el cráneo, en el agujero occipital...

Conforme el médico iba explicando su condición, Reid sentía que su mente estaba en blanco.

-Porque no se vio antes en los otros exámenes?

-El lugar donde se encuentra es poco visible al inicio. Usted me dijo que los dolores de cabeza se empezaron a presentar hace poco más de 4 meses.

-Si, así es.

El médico suelta un suspiro, -Bueno, era muy pronto para verlo en los TAC, usted pudo haber mostrado otros síntomas en algún momento, que no relacionó con los dolores de cabeza, como letargo, problemas para respirar, especialmente a la hora de dormir, náuseas...

-Si... si creo... tuve náuseas hace un tiempo... no sé, pensé que era otra cosa.

Reid se humedeció los labios, recordó con exactitud el último día de JJ en BAU.

* * *

><p><strong>Meses antes...<strong>

-Ohh, Reid, otra vez tomando lácteos?, _me pregunta Prentiss molesta._

-No puedo evitarlo, me encantan.

_Camino al aeropuerto, empecé a sentirme mal, mientras los demás iban adelante, Emily me llamó a parte_. -Porqué haces eso?

-Qué quieres decir?

-Has estado sintiendote mal, e insistes en lo mismo. Si eres intolerante a la lactosa deberías cuidarte, me decía suavemente.

-No te preocupes, no es necesario... en serio.

-Bien, como digas... podrás tener un IQ de 187, pero en algunas cosas, sigues siendo un niño.

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p><em>Ya en el avión, sentí náuseas y fui al baño. Vaya!, supongo que no era la lactosa.<em>

-Dr Reid?

-Si... disculpe, ahora, cuál es el tratamiento a seguir?

-Aquí viene lo delicado, es necesario extraer el líquido que está ejerciendo presión...

-El LCR?

-Así es, el problema está en la ubicación, en primer lugar, está en una zona complicada, además, con el procedimiento que le realizaron anteriormente, podría presentarse algunos problemas, su corteza podría estar débil, si procedemos equivocadamente, haríamos un daño peor y las consecuencias serían permanentes.

-No entiendo... si no drenan el líquido, que podría pasar conmigo?

-Si no reducimos la presión, podría presentar, además de los síntomas actuales, disfunción respiratoria o cardiaca, desgarro a nivel de arterias y venas del tronco encefálico, lo cual provocaría un daño irreversible, pérdida de conocimiento, pupilas dilatadas y ausencia de movimiento en uno o ambos ojos, cóagulos de sangre en el cerebro, y en el peor de los casos, podría caer en coma o morir.

Con sus manos se cubrió los ojos por un momento, cerró los ojos, sentía que se le iba el aire, mientras escuchaba cada palabra del médico.

-Qué sugiere entonces?

-Estuve conversando con una colega, y creo que en su caso lo más conveniente es controlar la acumulación de líquido por medio de medicamentos, como el manitol, y esperar hasta que pueda ser seguro intervenir quirúrgicamente. Pero debo ser claro con usted, aún que controlemos la acumulación de líquido, experimentará algunos de los síntomas que le mencioné anteriormente. Si todo lo anterior no funciona, bueno, la opción más extrema sería la extirpación de parte de su cráneo para darle más espacio a su cerebro.

-Supongo... que entonces mis expectativas de vida son muy reducidas?, le pregunta con la voz quebrada. Sentía las manos muy frías y sequedad en la garganta.

-Se que se oye horrible, pero tome en cuenta que estamos a tiempo, pienso que hay posibilidades de poder drenar el líquido sin necesidad de una cirugía tan invasiva.

-Bien, confío en usted, qué hacemos ahora?

-Primero haremos una resonancia magnética, eso lo podemos hacer la próxima semana. Mientras tanto, empezará con la ingesta de medicamentos. Es necesario vigilar el aumento de la presión en su corteza cerebral, así que los exámenes neurológicos serán frecuentes, también tendrá medicación para los síntomas que pueda ir presentando.

-Cuando cree que podría drenar el LCR?

-Esperaremos al menos dos meses, dependiendo de como vaya evolucionando, por el momento, nos veremos cada semana. Pero no solo yo estaré con usted en todo este proceso, mi colega quiere seguir de cerca su caso, si no hay ningún problema. Ella fue quien detectó la hernia.

-No tengo ningún problema con eso.

Al salir del consultorio, llevaba consigo la primera serie de medicamentos que, a partir de ahora, tendría que tomar. Tomó un taxi y fue a su casa. Mientras observaba las calles de DC, recostó su cabeza en la ventana.

_Qué hacer? Llamar a Evelyn no es una opción, no ahora, que había empezado en su nuevo trabajo en Brusellas. Y el equipo? Cómo podría decirles? Acabamos de enterrar a Emily. Es decir... no quiero ser una carga para ellos._

Mientras debatía consigo mismo, empezó a aumentar su dolor de cabeza. Al llegar al apartamento, tomó el medicamento para el dolor y se recostó.

Pasaron varias horas, hasta que el teléfono sonó.

-Ey, JJ.

_-Hola, Spence. Vas a venir a casa?_

-Amm... si, si. Creo... quiero conversar.

_-Claro, quieres que pase por ti? Estoy cerca de tu calle._

-Si, está bien.

_-Llegaré en 10 minutos._

* * *

><p>Al terminar el día Hotch se reunió con el equipo, a excepción de Reid. Morgan, García, Ashley y Rossi esperaban en silencio, hasta que el líder llegó.<p>

-Va a ser algo rápido. Me reuní con Strauss esta mañana. Tuvo sus reservas sobre la forma en como se manejó el caso Doyle. Sin embargo, después de discutir un poco, aceptó el informe, pero ordenó que el equipo tuviera una evaluación psicológica.

-Un momento... porqué?, pregunta Morgan molesto.

-Es el procedimiento, lo sabes. Lo que solicité y ella accedió fue que yo lo realizara. Así que lo dejaremos para la próxima semana.

García hizo una revisión rápida de los reunidos. -Em... disculpe señor, y Reid?

-Me llamó hace unos minutos. Dice sentirse mejor, vendrá mañana. Escuchen... antes de irse, se que para todos nosotros ha sido difícil la pérdida de Emily... si necesitan hablar, las puertas de mi oficina siempre estarán abiertas. Bien, nos vemos mañana.

* * *

><p>-ío spence!, exclamó Henry mientras corría hacia Reid. El grito del pequeño retumbó en su cabeza, pero no se quejó, más bien levantó al niño de 2 años y lo abrazó. Después Henry se lanzó a los brazos de JJ, que feliz, abrazó a su hijo.<p>

-Qué pasa, me extrañaste?

-Siii! Mamí!

Durante media hora, la rubia atendió a su hijo. Ambos eran vistos por Reid, que observaba la interacción de ellos con gusto, hasta que llegó Will.

Finalmente los cuatro cenaron, y Will se llevó a Henry para que JJ conversara con su amigo.

El genio limpiaba la mesa, mientras JJ encendía el lavaplatos.

-Nunca lo perdoné... dice Reid, apenas susurrando.

-Cómo dices?

-A Gideon, no lo perdoné. Después de que se fue... igual que con papá.

JJ se acercó a la mesa, se sentó y le pidió a Reid que la acompañara.

-Recuerdo que fue duro para ti adaptarte.

-En realidad, no lo fue tanto, sabes. Los tenía a ustedes, pero... ahora es diferente. Prentiss no nos abandonó, ella no tuvo opción, la asesinaron, por proteger a Declan y a nosotros.

-Entiendes eso, pero que sientes en realidad?

-Tengo miedo... no quiero perder a nadie más.

Bajó la mirada, y sintió lágrimas que corrían por su cara. En ese momento, JJ sentía que le faltaba el aire. Era uno de sus mejores amigos, llorando por la muerte de su otra amiga, quien estaba aún en recuperación a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí. _Qué clase de persona soy? Cómo puedo dejarlo sufrir así?_ Pero ella no podía dar marcha atrás. Era por el bien de Prentiss, de Declan, de ellos mismos. Debía callar.

Finalmente, sin saber que decirle, decidió hacer lo único posible. Pasó su brazo alrededor suyo. El la vio con la cara húmeda y la abrazó. En sus brazos, Reid recordó a su otra amiga, con dolor.

* * *

><p><strong>Tres años antes<strong>

- Estás bien?, me cuestiona Prentiss mientras salen a la calle

-Oh, estoy... estoy bien.

-Ajá... Quieres hablar de ello?

-De qué es lo que hay hablar?

-Gideon.

-Oh, no. Él...dejó una carta explicándolo todo... Justo como mi padre hizo cuando nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí.

-Si... Te la dejó a ti.

-Sí, sí... Sabes, Gideon se enfrentó a los más enfermos de este planeta. Creo que demuestra mucho coraje, verdad?

-Si, así es.

-Entonces, por qué haría esto?, le pregunté mientras le enseño la carta de Gideon. -Está dirigida a mí pero yo... yo no... no soy el único al que ha abandonado.

-Por qué está dirigida a ti?.. Creo que necesitas leer la carta otra vez.

-Tengo memoria edeitica, Emily.

-Sí, sí, lo sé, y un IQ de 187, pero ¿qué es lo que recuerdas de tu padre?

-Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, él te dio 10 años antes de marcharse y tú has borrado todos esos recuerdos. Se que es... es demasiado doloroso. Lo entiendo. ... pero creo que necesitas leer la carta otra vez y preguntarte a ti mismo por qué, de toda la gente que abandonó, sólo le dio explicaciones a una persona... Tú.

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p>-Porque me la envió?, murmura sin soltar a JJ.<p>

La rubia se separa de él y ve confundida el rostro húmedo de su amigo. -De qué hablas?

-Cuando Gideon se fue, Prentiss me dijo que pensara porque de todos los que él abandonó, solo a mi me dio explicaciones... Porqué lo hizo?

-Tú que crees, después de todo este tiempo?

-Culpa, tal vez. Él fue quien me trajo, y se va justo cuando...

-Si?

-En ese tiempo... empecé el tratamiento para mi problema de adicción. No llevaba mucho tiempo, apenas un par de meses.

-Él sabía?

-Se lo imaginó, creo yo... Es solo que... la gente que he amado se ha ido, y nunca he podido, al menos, decir adiós, como ahora.

-No sé que decirte, Reid..., la rubia no se dio cuenta, cuando empezó a llorar. El genio la observó, por unos momentos. -Oye... creo que es mejor que me vaya..

-No, porqué?

-Creo que necesitas descansar, dice mientras se limpia la cara.

-Spence... no quiero que te vayas.

La rubia tomó su mano, para no dejarlo levantarse. Reid la vio confundido.

-Estás segura? Es que... lo siento yo... soy muy egoísta...

-Oh Reid, de donde sacas esa tontería...

-Es que... olvidé que... bueno... también era tu amiga... y sufres, como nosotros.

JJ apretó con fuerza su mano, nuevamente la culpa la embargó. Pero no podía hacer nada.

-Creo que hablar es bueno para los dos... desahogarnos un poco. Se que estoy muy poco en DC, pero, cuando esté en la ciudad, si coincidimos, puedes venir, el tiempo que quieras.

Reid le sonrió y la volvió a abrazar. Al menos tenía el consuelo de estar con JJ y liberar un poco esa carga que llevaba. Pero luego, la sombra de su mal se avecinó a su mente. Ver a JJ así, lo hizo pensar en el estado en que se encontraban los demás. Todos estaban afectados, contarles sería cargarlos con un mayor peso. No era el momento de decirle a ninguno, tenía que esperar, al menos, durante las primeras semanas del tratamiento. Tendría que llevar ese peso, por si mismo.

Mientras eso sucedía, Emily estaba en su silla de ruedas, frente a la ventana de su cuarto. Desde ahí, observó la oscuridad de la noche, y las luces de los autos que iban en la carretera a lo lejos. A una corta, distancia estaban las casas de JJ y Rossi, y varios kilómetros más lejos, los apartamentos del resto.

_Qué estarán haciendo? Seguro Morgan estará viendo alguna película con García, Reid estará pegado al teléfono esperando una llamada de Evelyn. Hotch estaría conversando con Jack, preguntando por su día en la escuela, y Rossi, con un whiky, adelantando algún nuevo libro... en donde quiera que estén, cuídense mucho._


	4. Secretos

**Capítulo 4: Secretos**

JJ observó por la ventana a Reid montándose en el taxi. Después de un par de horas de conversación, la rubia se sentía desecha emocionalmente. Pero no tuvo tiempo para dejarse caer, justo en ese momento es interrumpida por una llamada. Al ver el número, suspiro, se aclaró la garganta y contestó...

-Jareau... aún no he terminado mis asuntos aquí... se que ha pasado una semana pero... bien, estaré en Afganistán en tres días.

Cuelga con frustración. El irse precisamente ahora no le alegraba pero no tenía otra opción. Apagó las luces y fue a su recámara. Sus pasos hicieron que Will se despertara y se sentara en la cama a esperarla. Ella entró y le sonrío tímidamente.

-JJ... amm... Spencer se fue?, pregunta Will aún con sueño.

-Si, acaba de irse. Will, me llamaron, debo irme en un par de días.

-Mmm... otra vez? JJ, pensé que estarías más tiempo...

-Lo se, pero es importante.

-Y confindencial, me imagino.

-Si, así me temo, le responde suavemente, mientras se acerca y lo abraza. -Lo siento tanto.

-Descuida, es tu trabajo, solo cuidate, le susurra mientras le acaricia el pelo, -Entonces, aprovechamos las últimas horas que nos quedan.

JJ sonríe y lo besa con fuerza, pero se detiene.

-Estás bien?

-Si, es... no sé... Spence está muy mal.

-No creo que se recupere rápidamente, al igual que el resto de ustedes.

-Si. Tienes razón.

-Oye, que te parece si aprovechamos estas horas durmiendo abrazados.

-No te molesta?

-Mientras estés conmigo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, JJ fue a la habitación de Prentiss, después de hablar con el médico.<p>

-Ey, cómo te sientes para viajar.

-Mmm... perfectamente, contesta mientras se sostiene de la cabecera de la cama con dificultad. Ya estaba completamente vestida y preparada para ser dada de alta.

La rubia la toma del brazo y la ayuda a sentarse en la silla de ruedas.

-Debes tomarlo con calma, hace apenas unos días fuiste operada.

-Si, si... te juro que me muero de ganas de salir de aquí. Y los demás?

-Adaptándose, pero ha sido duro.

Prentiss bajó la mirada, y se empezó a frotar sus dedos sin casi uñas.

-Oye, se que es duro, pero...

-Lo se, no hay otra salida. Es solo que los extraño y me siento culpable por hacerles esto.

-No solo tu.

Finalmente, JJ toma la silla y sale de la habitación.

–

**Dos semanas después**

Los aplausos de familiares, amigos y personal del FBI sonaron entre las cuatro paredes del auditorio. Ese día, 24 nuevos agentes del FBI recibían su certificado, entre ellos, la hasta ese día, cadete Ashley Seaver. Al recibirlo, miró al auditorio y sonrió al ver atrás a los 5 miembros de su equipo aplaudiéndola. Mientras la ceremonia seguía su curso, Morgan le cuchicheaba a García al oído, haciéndola sonreír. Entre tanto, Rossi se sentía muy orgulloso, y recordaba a esa niñita de 10 años que había elegido ser agente. Hotch escuchaba con atención, hasta que su celular sonó y pasó frente al joven genio para salir del auditorio a contestar. Reid estaba sentado poniendo atención, pero empezó a sentirse enfermo y con rapidez salió del lugar. Después de vomitar, salió y se enjuagó la boca. A pesar de cumplir al pie de la letra con las indicaciones médicas, aún no sentía algún alivio, por el contrario, las náuseas eran constantes. Lo que más le preocupaba eran los desvaneos y debilidad que sentía. Sin embargo, se le aliviaba que los demás no se percataban de lo que pasaba. Hasta ese día, pudo ver un poco de paz en el equipo, pero aún la pérdida de Prentiss les afectaba. Un par de veces trató de contarle a Morgan, pero siempre salía en alusión Emily y la conversación volvía a girar en torno a su amiga. A pesar de la dureza que pretendía demostrar, Morgan era, quizás, el más afectado, según el joven. Pero las semanas pasaban y se acercaba el tiempo para ser intervenido. Eso le generaba además de tensión, terror, lo que provocaba que sus dolores de cabeza aumentaran. Y Estaba con ellos todo el tiempo, pero aún así, se sentía más solo que nunca.

Al salir de los baños, se sorprendió al ver saliendo a las personas de la ceremonia. Fue a la puerta del auditorio y vio a García, Morgan y Seaver conversando. Buscó a Hotch y Rossi, pero no los veía, hasta sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

-Oh... Rossi, me asustaste.

-Disculpa, sal, Hotch nos espera en el parqueo.

-Sucede algo?

-Si, nos llamaron de Portland. Ve, iré por los demás.

Iba a sentarse atrás, pero Hotch le pidió que fuera adelante. El genio le pareció extraño, pero obedeció. Hotch arrancó. -Mmm... Hotch no esperaremos...

-Los veremos en la oficina, Rossi te dijo que tenemos un caso?

-Si, en Portland.

Hotch iba muy serio mientras conducía. -Hotch, sucede algo?

Él paró la SUV al costado de un parque, espero unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Hace un año, pasamos una experiencia aterradora, Reid. Tu y yo estuvimos atrapados en un ascensor, heridos, en medio de replicas, y tu me salvaste, le responde sin quitar la vista del frente.

-Hotch, no te salvé, es más, me sacaron inconsciente...

-Reid, me cuidaste, frenaste mi hemorragia, y si no hubieras asegurado mi fractura expuesta, pude hasta perder mi pierna...

-Hotch, a qué viene esto ahora?

-Estás enfermo?

-Qué? Porqué dices algo así?

En ese momento lo vuelve a ver. Reid se humedece los labios y baja la mirada, sin saber que decir.

-No estás enfermo, entonces? Dime la verdad.

-Pero, porqué crees que estoy enfermo?

-Y porqué contestas mis preguntas con otras preguntas? Soy tu jefe, Reid, pero también soy tu amigo, y después de lo que pasamos estos años, pensé que podrías confiar en mi.

-Yo... confío...

-Entonces? Te hemos estado observando, estás decaído, más delgado, te alejas sin decir nada, pero todos sabemos que corres al baño. Parpadeas y frotas tus ojos en forma constante, es prueba inequívoca de que estás con dolor de cabeza. Reid, sufriste una cirugía mayor hace un año, si estás teniendo algún retroceso de salud, debes...

-Tengo dolor..., finalmente le responde con la voz quebrada. -Pero, puedo sobrellevarlo.

-Estás recibiendo tratamiento médico?

-Si, desde hace algunas semanas

-Está funcionado?

-No tan rápido como quisiera, pero estoy mejorando. Por favor, no me saques del equipo.

El jefe sonríe al escucharlo, y mueve la cabeza, -No voy a sacarte del equipo, pero si tienes una condición médica, debo saberlo, soy tu jefe... Escucha, si estás con migraña, pero tienes tratamiento, no hay problema. Es solo eso?

-Si... si.

-Estás seguro?

-Si.

Finalmente, Aaron acepta lo que él dice como verdad, y arranca el auto.

–

Ya en Quantico, García observa la fotografía de Prentiss en la pared. Morgan se acerca y conversan. Reid los busca para empezar la reunión y los observa sin interrumpirlos. _Los ojos de García siguen tan tristes por Emily_, se dice así mismo. Decide dejarlos y vuelve al salón donde está Seaver.

-Ey, felicidades graduada, le dice extendiéndole la mano.

Seaver solo se sonríe. -Qué formal! Ven acá.

Extiende los brazos y lo rodea. Reid se siente un poco incómodo al contacto físico, pero le responde, finalmente, se está haciendo a la idea de que la joven es parte del equipo, no un reemplazo de JJ.

Se separan y él se sienta a su lado. -Y Evelyn? Has hablado con ella?

-No mucho en realidad. Le toca viajar mucho, y la diferencia de hora no nos ayuda tampoco.

-Es una lástima, ustedes hacen una pareja encantadora.

Reid sonríe tímidamente. -Oye, tal vez deberías tomarte unos días y visitarla.

-Cómo?

-No lo has pensado?

-Viajar? No podría, están los casos, y no me gustaría estar en otro país por mi mamá.

-Tu madre está bien cuidada en Las Vegas, y nosotros podremos sobrevivir unos días sin tí. Tómate un tiempo. El cambio de aire te haría bien.

-Qué quieres...

La presencia de García y Morgan los interrumpe. Ella le entrega una caja de pastelitos a Seaver que gustosa los recibe. Toma uno y le ofrece a Reid, quien educadamente lo rechaza.

-Hablaste con Reid?, pregunta Rossi a Hotch mientras se dirigen a la sala.

-Si, está con migraña, pero me aseguró que recibe tratamiento.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, entonces?

Hotch para en seco, y desvía la mirada.

-Te conozco Aaron. No le crees.

-No es que no le creo, Dave. Pero Reid tiende a esconder sus propias afecciones. Y con lo de Prentiss tan fresco...

-Crees que pueda ser algo más delicado? Él no te mentiría.

-Lo conoces, no lo llamaría mentira, sino omisión por un objetivo mayor. Pero no puedo hacer nada, solo tener un ojo sobre él.

-Todos lo haremos. Y qué más pasa?

-Estoy preocupado por el equipo. Y Strauss cree que agregar un agente a prueba va a resolver nuestros problemas.

-Seaver sabe que no está reemplazando a Prentiss.

-Lo sé. Y ella tiene potencial, pero necesitamos a un perfilador experimentado, y lo necesitamos ahora.

-Has empezado a buscar ya?

-Sí. Hazme saber si se te ocurre alguna idea.

–

Horas después, el equipo está en Portland. Reid y Seaver van a la primera escena, donde fue asesinado un DJ conocido de la zona.

-Entonces, el Sr. Johnson sale del club nocturno, -explica Reid mientras camina con ella por el callejón, -... por la puerta trasera para llegar a su auto.

-Quizás un SUDES puede vigilar desde allá y el otro desde aquí.

-Entonces, cuando él llega aquí, otro SUDES lo golpea con un tubo y así empieza todo.

-Ves las jeringas y los frascos, Reid. Este es un corredor de drogas.

-Que estuviesen drogados, explicaría el ensañamiento.

-En el avión hice un poco de investigación sobre el club. Hace un año, alguien tuvo una sobredosis dentro del club. Desde entonces, la nueva administración puso normas más estrictas.

-Lo que significa que el SUDES podría ser de esta zona.

-Y si no te dejan drogarte dentro, lo hacen fuera... Probablemente todos son de la misma edad.

-Sí, a mediados de sus 20.

Se dirigen a la SUV. Seaver se adelanta al asiento de pasajero. Detrás de ella va Reid, que siente nublada la vista. Se sostiene de la camioneta para no caerse, y se frota los ojos. Toma una bocanada de aire y va al otro lado de la camioneta.

-Emmm... Ashley, quieres conducir?, le dice en la ventana.

-Cómo?

-No me gusta manejar, hazlo tu.

La joven lo mira extrañada pero no insiste y se cambia de asiento. De camino a la comisaría, Seaver pone la radio, y empieza a tararear 'It's my life', que tienen al aire. Reid recuesta su brazo sobre la puerta y cierra los ojos.

-Te gusta Bon Jovi?

-Amm?

-Jon Bon Jovi? Me enamoré de él cuando era adolescente.

-Amm... no, es decir, no me gusta mucho el rock.

-Ohh... de lo que te has perdido. Te molesta la música?

-No, no. Solo bájale un poco el volumen.

–

Horas después, el equipo presenta el caso en la comisaría. Después, Reid va al baño, esta vez, vigilado por Morgan, que lo observa. Antes de seguirlo, lo frena Seaver.

-Ey.

-Sucede algo?

-Si, es sobre Reid. Algo le sucede, no se que es, pero no está bien.

-Pasó algo?

-Creo que podría estar enfermo.

Mientras se lava la cara, las palabras de sus compañeros lo carcomen.

_**Creemos que nuestro SUDES es un hombre blanco paranoico esquizofrénico que sufre de alucinaciones... los ataques de esquizofrenia normalmente ocurren … a principio de los 20 años... Él mata de noche... es extremadamente violento... probablemente es un solitario... creemos que algo le pasó a nuestro SUDES en su niñez... las voces de su niñez le están diciendo que mate... un factor estresante reciente lo llevó de regreso a ese incidente de su niñez y está causando que él se manifieste con su día deambulando, tratando de luchar contra el deseo de matar, … no importa lo que haga el poder de la alucinación... es mayor que el suyo... limitado círculo social...**_

Morgan entra al baño y busca la manera de empezar la conversación, pero es interrumpido.

-Sabes?, por el perfil parece que la esquizofrenia llevara a asesinar en serie.

-Eso no es lo que hemos dicho Reid

-Mi madre es esquizofrénica, hay de muchos tipos...

-Lo sé.

-... catatónica, desorganizada... Solo porque alguien sufra de incapacidad para organizar sus pensamientos o no puedan bañarse o vestirse por sí solo, no significa que apuñalarían a alguien 30 veces.

-Reid, ¿qué es lo que pasa en realidad?

-Las alucinaciones de nuestro sospechoso no están fracturadas como las de un típico esquizofrénico. Son intensas y claras, lo que me lleva a creer que estamos pasando por alto una variable importante. En lugar de hacer conjeturas descabelladas, deberíamos intentar descubrir qué es.

-Bien, escúchame. Sé que esta es una edad que te asusta...

-Crees que temo tener esquizofrenia?, le responde molesto.

-Reid, algo te pasa, no puedes negarlo. Solo... dilo.

-Yo... no me he sentido bien.

-Has hablado de esto con alguien?

-Emily.

-Has visto a un médico?

-Si... oye, cambiemos de tema.

-No, no se te ocurra, le responde mientras toma su brazo. -Soy tu amigo, Reid. Lo que sea, puedes decirme.

Reid suspiró, al entender que no podría simplemente evitar el tema, así que siguió la corriente. -Tienes razón, me da miedo... desarrollarla.. tengo fuertes dolores de cabeza, no puedo concentrarme en nuestros casos... y solo leí 5 libros la semana pasada.

-Ja, vamos, chico, no seas tan duro contigo mismo. También estás deprimido por lo de Prentiss, y lo entiendo... todos lo estamos. Reid, la extraño todos los días. Pero si tu mente se está disociando, crees que serías capaz de descubrir que este equipo está pasando por alto una variable?

-Solo estoy especulando, debo demostrarlo.

-Está bien, entonces hazlo. Solo cuanto estés deambulando por las calles sin rumbo fijo, empezaré a preocuparme.

–

Iba aprisa por la calle. En algún lugar de ese barrio, Ben Foster en plena crisis, se ocultaba. Morgan y Seaver, buscaban por una calle vecina, mientras Hotch y Reid hacían lo mismo. No fueron necesarias las palabras. Ver como cerraban las cortinas, a plena luz del día en una casa, hizo sospechar a ambos agentes. Se miraron y avisaron a los demás.

En medio de la sala, estaba Ben, sujetando a dos niños y siendo apuntado por Hotch, Morgan y Seaver. Reid se adelanta y trata de dialogar con él.

Su cabeza retumbaba de dolor, sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, pero tomó la delantera. Recordó como le hablaba a su madre en sus crisis. Guardó el arma y se acercó, guardando cierta distancia. El hombre lloraba desesperado, sujetaba la cuchilla con nerviosismo. Trataba de seguirle la corriente, intentaba involucrarse en su alusinación. Logró que los soltara.

-Están aquí?, le preguntó. Sentía la tensión de sus compañeros, un paso en falso e inmediatamente iban a disparar. Confiaba en cada uno, que lo iban a respaldar. Por eso siguió, ignorando su dolor, intentó llegar a un acuerdo.

-Si, si... bien, yo fui, yo provoqué el incendio, yo los maté, decía.

-Te conseguiremos ayuda médica. Te lo prometo, le responde Morgan.

-No. La... La única forma en la que pueden ayudarme es si lo hacen... si me matan.

-Ben, eso no es verdad. Escucha, de la única forma que podemos ayudarte, es si dejas el cuchillo si te entregas.

-Estás seguro?

-Si, suéltalo, y te buscaremos ayuda, te lo prometo.

Parecía que se entregaría, que dejaría el arma, pero corrió hacia él. En una fracción de segundo, Reid escuchó el disparo del arma de Hotch y Ben calló en sus pies. -

Reid observaba desde la puerta de la casa, como era llevado Ben en camilla a la ambulancia, seguido de cerca por Hotch y Morgan.

-Buen trabajo, le dice Rossi al acercarse a él.

-Gracias, pero fue un trabajo de equipo.

-Fue más que eso. Tu diste en el clavo, me lo contó Morgan.

-No solo fue eso...

-Supiste manejar bien la situación. Eres... un miembro importante en este equipo, y parte de nuestra familia, no olvides eso.

Rossi se alejó, dejándolo pensativo.

–

Después de regresar, tomó su auto y manejó por un rato. Ya era tarde cuando llegó, sin pensarlo a la casa de JJ. Habían pasado ya casi tres semanas de no verla. No sabía donde estaba. Ella nunca hablaba de su trabajo. Iba a arrancar, cuando vio un taxi llegar. Era ella que bajaba, como si la hubiese llamado mentalmente. Se bajó para encontrarse con ella.

-Ey.

-Ohh... Spence, hola.

Se abrazaron. Ella sonrió, pero algo en su mirada preocupó a Reid.

-Y... cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Cansado.

-Todo bien.

-Si, solo estoy exhausta.

-Bueno, estoy feliz de verte. Pasaré mañana, necesitas...

-No, que dices, entra, se que a Henry le dará gusto verte.

-Creo que después de dos semanas le dará más gusto ver a su mamá.

-Ja, si supongo... por favor, vamos. También te extrañé.

Finalmente el genio accede. Al rato, Reid juega con Henry en la sala. JJ los ve desde la cocina, triste. Sin pensarlo, empieza a acariciarse el vientre. Cuando siente que le van a salir las lágrimas, va y se toma un vaso de agua, luego se enjuaga el rostro. Y pensando que el dolor fluyó con el agua, se une a Reid y Henry, tratando de ignorar el dolor que está sintiendo.


	5. Convulsión

**Capítulo 5: Convulsión**

* * *

><p>-No tiene sentido… es… ¿cómo pudimos permitir que esto sucediera?, reclamaba un emocional Reid a su amiga.<p>

JJ no respondía, simplemente le daba el espacio.

-Es... JJ, ¡Somos BAU! Todas las semanas salvamos vidas de personas que ni siquiera conocemos, y cuando uno de nosotros está en problemas…

-Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que pasó, se salió de nuestras manos.

-Emily… sé que lo hizo por protegernos a nosotros y a Declan, pero… debió confiar, debió hacerlo.

La frágil voz de Reid empezó a mezclarse con sus bajos sollozos. Había pasado ya casi dos meses de la muerte de Prentiss y aún no encontraba consuelo. Pero no era lo único que lo atormentaba. Su intervención ya tenía fecha definida. Y durante esas semanas, había pedido más permisos que durante los 6 años que llevaba en BAU. Después todo ese tiempo, ya no tenía idea de cómo decirles. Aunque poco a poco fueron volviendo un poco a la normalidad, aún el vacío por la pérdida de su amiga era latente en las conversaciones, y mientras todo eso pasaba, JJ era su paño de lágrimas.

-¿Quieres un café?

El genio apenas si movió la cabeza, y la rubia fue a la cocina. El joven sacó su pañuelo y se limpió la cara, sin darse cuenta de la amargura que sentía su amiga en ese momento.

Necesitaba aire, simplemente era una tortura. Cada vez que volvía a DC, el dolor de Reid era un golpe fuerte a su consciencia, pero tenía que llevar el duelo por dentro, lo único que podía hacer por él, era escuchar.

Reid se terminó de limpiar la cara y volvió a ver su pañuelo, pero su vista empezó a nublarse. Volvió a ver una lámpara de pie frente a él, pero su visión estaba distorsionada. En ese momento, JJ volvió y le acercó la taza, pero la expresión vacía en el rostro pálido de Reid la conmocionó.

-Spencer, ¿te sientes mal?, le pregunta mientras deja la taza en la mesita y le frota la espalda.

El joven respira profundo y cierra los ojos, esperando que al abrirlos hubiese pasado, pero no fue así. En vez de eso, la voz de su amiga se hacía cada vez más lejana. Trató de levantarse, ajeno al pedido de JJ de no moverse. Al tratar de enderezarse, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó en la inconsciencia.

A partir de ahí, todo fue un caos. Llamó a Wil. Ambos lo colocaron en el sofá. Cuando el algodón con alcohol no funcionó, JJ empezó a entrar en crisis. Will llamó al 911, mientras JJ seguía tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, pero era inútil.

-Vamos, Spence, tienes que despertar…. ¡Reid!

Sus ojos estaban medio abiertos, pero no había otra reacción. Estaba frío y empezó a palidecer. Su amiga le tomó el pulso, era irregular, aunque su respiración era estable. En ese momento, Sandy entró con Henry a la casa. Will colgó, se acercó a Sandy, y le pidió al oído que llevara al niño a la habitación. Su suegra tomó al pequeño y subió con rapidez, sin permitir que viera a su padrino desmayado y a su mamá angustiada.

-Will, su pulso… su pulso es cada vez más débil, le dice desesperada.

-Debes calmarte, tal vez fue solo un bajonazo de presión.

-Míralo, ¿crees que fue simplemente la presión?, Will, está frío pálido, y mira sus ojos, es… es como si estuviera catatónico. ¡¿Dónde diablos está la ambulancia?!

* * *

><p><strong>Metz, Francia.<strong>

A varios miles de millas de distancia, un equipo de asalto entra a una bodega. Después del caos, logran desarticular a una mafia que traficaba personas. La policía francesa y agentes de la INTERPOL estaban presentes, con el apoyo del Centro de Análisis de Inteligencia. Después de entrevistar a las víctimas, Evelyn recogía todo para irse con su equipo. En cuestión de 8 semanas había viajado a cinco países diferentes. Se sentía muy feliz, aunque extrañaba a Spencer, con quien poco hablaba ya. Sus trabajos se cruzaban en horarios, y además, sentía algo extraño. Sus pocas conversaciones eran cada vez más escuetas, simplemente estaba distante.

Conforme los equipos se preparaban para irse del lugar, ella caminó por uno de los jardines cercanos. Era primavera, y el paisaje francés era muy hermoso. Los días eran más claros que en su país y el entorno era pacífico, pero el sonido de su celular la sacó de trance.

* * *

><p>Apenas logró parquear su camioneta, Morgan saltó y corrió hacia emergencias. Preguntó a las enfermeras por un Spencer Reid, pero ninguna le daba razón. Media hora antes, JJ le mandó un mensaje a todos, <em>"Reid se desplomó en casa. Lo estamos llevando en ambulancia al hospital."<em>

Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro frotándose la cabeza. Volvió a llamar a JJ, pero no contestaba. Hotch y Rossi entran y se reúnen con él.

-¿Han dicho algo?, pregunta Rossi.

-Nada, no sé nada, aquí no hay quien me dé razón y JJ no contesta el celular.

García traspasa la puerta de vidrio. Eran las 2 de la mañana, así que no era de extrañar que llegara con la bata de dormir y sin maquillaje.

-¿Qué le sucedió a mi niño? ¿Qué les han dicho?

-No nos han respondido. No tenemos idea de que sucede.

García empezó a preguntar a cuanta enfermera pasaba. Hotch y Rossi se sentaron a esperar en silencio, mientras Morgan seguía con su desesperado vaivén, hasta que, pasados los minutos, JJ se reunió con ellos.

Los cuatro fueron hacia ella, esperando una respuesta.

-Lo ingresaron hace 45 minutos, inmediatamente lo subieron a cuidados intensivos.

-¿A UCI? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?, pregunta García conmocionada.

-Yo… no sé.

-¿No sabes? ¿Qué te dijeron?

-Tenía la presión muy baja, y no respondía. Lo extraño es que tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no hablaba… como si estuviera muerto, les cuenta con los ojos húmedos. –El doctor dijo que no daría detalles hasta estar seguro de su diagnóstico, pero… no sé chicos, se veía preocupado.

García la abrazó. Morgan se sentó junto a Rossi. Ambos optaron por esperar en silencio. Hotch se alejó un poco. Empezó a sentir culpa. Desde hacía varias semanas él y el resto del equipo lo veían decaído. Los constantes permisos le habían hecho pensar que aún no procesaba el duelo por la pérdida de Prentiss, asumió que sería cuestión de tiempo, pero no fue así. Cada vez iba más hacia atrás, y ahora, estaba en un hospital. Recordó su entrevista semanas antes,

_-La última vez que estuve en un sofá como este fue cuando mi padre se marchó. Todos ellos pensaron que yo necesitaba hablar, pero evolutivamente yo no estaba siendo guiado por la consciencia. Yo sólo podía revelar lo que mi madre y mis profesores me dijeron que era aceptable._

_-Les dijiste exactamente lo que ellos querían escuchar. No tienes que hacer eso aquí._

_Lo observaba con tristeza. De todos ellos, Reid era quien más le preocupaba._

_-Es sólo que… es injusto que ella se haya ido. Es como… si no podemos mantenernos a salvo el uno al otro, entonces, ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto siquiera? Es... A veces pienso que quizás... Quizás Gideon tenía razón, ya sabes, quizás... Quizás simplemente no vale la pena._

Esas palabras, aún ahora, seguían pesándole. Sabía que estaba mal, pero, ¿cómo ayudarlo?, tal vez la depresión fue mucha, quizás afectó su salud, ¿cómo saberlo? Reid simplemente se aisló de todos. Con los únicos que había conservado sobre su duelo eran irónicamente el mismo Hotch durante la entrevista y JJ, que sabía, también se sentía culpable. La mano de Seaver en su hombro hizo que reaccionara.

-¿Qué han sabido?

-Nada aún, le contesta preocupado, con sus ojos cansados. La joven agente se quedó junto a él, en silencio, por unos minutos.

-Hotch, yo… no sé si hice bien, pero llamé a Evelyn y le conté.

El bossman se volvió hacia ella, -¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué puede hacer ella tan lejos?, le susurra un tanto molesto.

-Hotch, ella lo ama, tal vez no sea nada, pero si algo le sucede, querrá saberlo, es decir, yo en su lugar querría eso.

Cambió su expresión y volvió su vista hacia el vacío. -¿Qué te dijo?

-Casi nada, pero la sentí afectada.

* * *

><p>El avión tomó vuelo desde el aeropuerto de Metz rumbo a Brusellas. La emoción que horas antes había sentido se desvanecieron por completo. <em>"Sabía que algo estaba mal contigo"<em>, se decía, mientras constantemente volvía a ver el teléfono, que no había soltado desde la llamada de Seaver. Las últimas veces que habían hablado, él fue quien cortaba la conversación. Poco a poco dejó de contarle lo que sucedía con los casos, simplemente un "_Hola, ¿cómo estás?_". Mientras ella le hablaba de su trabajo y su nuevo equipo, él simplemente escuchaba, sin decir una palabra. Ya él no la llamaba, era ella quien siempre le marcaba, hasta que, por el trabajo y el cansancio físico, no le volvió a marcar por cinco días, lo que era inusual. En su momento, pensó que quizás se había cansado de esa relación a distancia, pero… _"No, él me ama. Lo sé. Y más importante, él sería honesto conmigo, lo sé."_, se decía constantemente. Ahora, la incertidumbre la estaba matando.

* * *

><p>JJ y García estaban sentadas una junto a la otra, tomándose de la mano. Ignorante de lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga, García recordaba la última vez que habló con él.<p>

_-Oh, vamos mi baby genius, será divertido, le insistía. Morgan y ella estaban organizando un paseo con toda familia a una de las propiedades del moreno._

_-No puedo, en serio, García, gracias, pero…_

_-Reid, vamos. Hace mucho que no salimos a divertirnos…_

_-Querrás decir desde que Emily murió, le responde cortante._

_La rubia cambio su expresión y bajo la mirada. Al momento, Reid cambio el semblante, -Ey, lo siento, pero en verdad, no puedo ir, Penelope._

_-Pero, Reid… estás mal… lo tratas de ocultar, pero estás cada vez más decaído, cariño… Porque no lo piensas, será fantástico, iremos todos, con los niños, será un domingo increíble…_

_-¡Te dije que no!, le responde ya sobresaltado, asustando a García._

_-¡Reid! ¡Qué demonios te sucede!, alza la voz Morgan, que segundos antes se había acercado sin hacer mayor ruido._

_-No pasa nada, Morgan, le responde incómodo._

_-¿No pasa nada? ¡Le gritaste a García!_

_-No, cariño, él no me gritó…_

_-Penelope, no lo defiendas, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Ah? Llevas semanas raro. Entiendo que te sientas triste por Prentiss, pero eso no te da derecho…_

_-¡Morgan, por favor! Es un mal entendido, le explica inútilmente, porque Morgan ya estaba furioso._

_-¡¿Quién te crees para hablarle así a las personas?!_

_-Derek, por favor, no es nada, en serio…, le insiste la analista sin resultado._

_-Tiene razón, le responde Reid con la mirada baja. Los dos lo observan sin decir nada. Cierra los ojos y quita la vista. –Yo… no debí levantarte la voz, García, lo siento. Yo…_

_No pudo hablar más, las lágrimas empezaban a asomarse por su rostro, así que dio media vuelta y salió del bullpen._

Frente a JJ y García, Morgan estaba pensativo. Después de ese día, el genio pidió permiso y no supo más de él hasta esa noche. Cinco días, sin hablarle, si quiera mandarle un mensaje. Tenía que ser eso. Estaba enfermo y por eso estaba así. Pero, ¿cómo adivinar? El genio tenía la mala costumbre de cerrarse y sufrir solo. Ahora estaba ahí, deseando que esa discusión no fuera la última interacción con su amigo.

El tiempo pasaba cada vez más lento. Después de un par de horas del ingreso de Reid a emergencias, por fin, llamaron.

JJ se acercó extrañada, ese no era el mismo doctor que había ingresado a Reid a UCI.

-¿Alguno de ustedes es Aaron Hotchner?

-Si, soy yo. Puede hablar libremente, todos somos su familia.

-Bien, pueden tomar asiento, por favor.

Los seis se sentaron y escucharon en silencio. –Ya que es la primera vez que nos vemos, me presento, soy el Dr. Allen Hale. Soy el médico a cargo del caso de Spencer. Aunque sé que fue sorpresivo para ustedes, deben entender que en su estado, las convulsiones son normales hasta cierto punto…

El médico seguía hablando, pero ninguno entendía lo que pasaba. Hasta que Rossi interrumpió, -Espere, espere. Dr Hale, ¿de qué estado está hablando? ¿El caso de Reid? ¿Qué le sucede?

-¿Tuvo una convulsión?, pero, ¿por qué?, pregunta García con la voz entrecortada.

Hale vuelve a ver sus rostros. Todos y cada uno estaban alterados, sin entender que sucedía.

-Em… pensé que eran su familia.

-Lo somos, pero sabemos nada. ¿Qué tiene Spence?

El doctor suspiró y empezó, -Bien, hace 10 semanas Spencer se hizo varios exámenes por unos fuertes dolores de cabeza que le estaban afectando por casi medio año. Finalmente, descubrimos que padecía una hernia craneal.

-Un momento… hace 10 semanas. ¿Por qué no nos dijo?, pregunta Seaver en estado de shock.

Hale responde con un gesto de no saber, -En fin, para explicarles lo más sencillo posible, hay un líquido que está ejerciendo presión en su cerebro.

-Oh Dios, no puede ser, responde JJ casi susurrando.

-¿Qué tan malo es eso?

-Bueno, si no se controla, podría traer consecuencias graves.

-Pero hay algo que hacer, ¿verdad?

-Sí, Spencer tenía una intervención programada para finales de la otra semana, pero estamos en este momento varios colegas y yo, evaluando la situación para ver si es factible hacerlo antes.

JJ se pudo de pie y se alejó un poco. Sentía que se quedaba sin aire. Su corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente, sin control. Morgan no había reaccionado aún, a diferencia de García, que constantemente le preguntaba al doctor sobre el estado de Reid. Rossi, Seaver y Hotch simplemente escuchaban, sin dar algún comentario.

-¿Y sus… bueno, sus expectativas de vida?, le pregunta Seaver, que inmediatamente recibe la atención de los otros cinco.

-Bueno, cualquier intervención cerebral conlleva riesgos. Lo bueno es que la medicación de estas últimas semanas ha hecho algún efecto, sin embargo, la zona que sigue con acumulación de LCR está provocando secuelas en su salud, como la fatiga, dolores cabezas y las convulsiones.

Finalmente, Morgan se endereza de su asiento y se vuelve hacia el doctor, -Doctor, es posible que lo que le está sucediendo afecté también su estado de humor. Lo digo porque ha estado muy… no sé cómo decirle…

-Enojado, si, en algunos casos sucede. O simplemente tiene arranques emocionales provocados por dolores de cabeza crónicos. Deben entender, que una jaqueca normal se alivia con un par de pastillas. Pero en el caso de Spencer, el dolor ha sido constante desde hace varios meses, y junto a los demás síntomas, como las náuseas, la fatiga y los mareos, pueden afectar anímicamente a cualquiera. Me sorprende que no les haya contado nada.

Los seis se quedan en silencio. –Bien, por el momento es todo.

-¿Podemos verlo?

-Me temo que no. Está en UCI ahora, y estará bajo supervisión las próximas 12 horas, hasta estar seguros que hemos bajado un poco la presión, les recomiendo que vayan a descansar.

Después de despedirse del doctor, los seis se quedan en silencio, tratando de procesar todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Por qué? No entiendo, ¿por qué no decirnos nada?, pregunta García desesperada.

-Prentiss, le responde Rossi. El diagnóstico fue durante la época del caso Doyle, y luego perder a Emily.

-Él no quiso ser una carga, es así, contesta finalmente Hotch. Su rostro, casi inexpresivo, ahora mostraba signos de molestia. Morgan, en cambio, se sentía culpable.

-Hagamos lo que dijo el doctor, vamos a descansar.

-¿Qué? No, yo no me voy sin ver a mi mejillas dulces, necesito saber que está bien.

-Baby girl, es inútil, no te dejarán verlo hasta mañana, vamos, yo te dejo en tu casa.

El equipo se adelanta, dejando a Hotch y JJ atrás. Ambos se vuelven a ver, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando el otro.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa, JJ tiró sus llaves en la mesita junto a la puerta, fue a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, a oscuras. Escuchó los pasos de Will acercándose a ella.<p>

-¿Y? ¿Cómo está?

La rubia le contó a un sorprendido Will todo lo dicho por el médico.

-Es increíble, pobre Spence.

JJ no respondió. Estaba sumida en su propio dolor.

-Vamos cariño, debes descansar, son la casi las 4 de la mañana.

-Sube, yo te alcanzo.

-JJ…

-Ve, solo… tengo que hacer algo, es importante.

Después de que él la deja, JJ va al estudio y enciende su laptop.

* * *

><p>En Londres, era ya más de medio día. En un café del centro, el dependiente de un Starbucks pasa la tarjeta de una tal Joan Moreli, y cobra la cuenta, un café entero y un par de panecillos franceses. Joan va hacia su mesa y saca la laptop. Todos los días, a esa hora, entraba a la misma página de juegos online, a encontrarse con su rival de juego, "Miss Chetoes". Nunca conversaban, simplemente jugaban, pero ese día fue diferente. Una sola frase y Miss Chetoes estaba fuera de línea. "Nuestro doctor está mal." Solo esa frase, hizo que el día de Joan Moreli se arruinara por completo.<p> 


	6. Un procedimiento arriesgado

_Hola, hace mucho no actualizo esta historia, ya que estos últimos meses han sido un poco complicados. Sin embargo, no quiero dejar esta historia colgada, y espero poder llevarla a término en las próximas semanas. Recuerden que es parte de la Trilogía Entre los Escombros – Perdidos – Secuelas. Si quieren actualizarse con la trama, pueden buscar estos fics en mi perfil. Un abrazo a todos y desde ahora les deseo un Año Nuevo lleno de bendiciones._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Un procedimiento arriesgado<br>**

El sonido de las gotas que caían en la vía eran lentas, pero constantes. En una habitación privada, estaba Reid, aún inconsciente, con una cánula en su nariz y el rostro pálido. Las horas pasaban y el Dr Hale era hermético con el equipo. Finalmente, un grupo especializado se reunió con él para examinar las pruebas hechas.

-No recomiendo intervenirlo ahora –indicó el cardiólogo Dr Nolan. –Su corazón estaba mostrando signos de arritmia severa, su historial hipotensiva es de preocupar. Podría quedar en la mesa.

-Pero si no operamos, su cerebro podría sufrir daños irreversibles –interrumpe el Dr Hale mientras enseña el TAC –Su LCR está comprimiendo la zona occipital, no podemos esperar una semana.

El Dr Peters, el neurocirujano que se encargaría de la intervención sacó de una carpeta algunos informes y los puso sobre la mesa, -Aquí están la lista de 31 pacientes que he intervenido exitosamente en casos como estos, Nolan. Un equipo interdisciplinario puede encargarse de su caso.

-¡¿Y ustedes piensan que teniendo 15 médicos en una sala evitarán que su corazón colapse?!

-Nolan, estamos quedando sin opciones, vamos a perder a mi paciente si no actuamos rápido.

-Si lo hacemos precipidamente Hale, morirá de cualquier modo…

-¿Qué opinan de la intubación endotraqueal? –dice una voz suave en la mesa.

Los tres médicos vuelven a ver a la mujer, que tímidamente les sonríe. –Bueno, sé que no es mi campo de especialidad, pero creo que el tubo más el manitol, podría oxigenar su cerebro y estabilizar su ritmo cardiaco hasta que esté en condiciones de ser intervenido.

-Dra. Donovan, ¿está consciente del estado del paciente Reid? –le increpa Peters. –Estamos hablando de dos intervenciones cerebrales en un plazo de días, y con la craneotomía que le practicaron hace un año…

-Estoy al tanto de su historial Dr Peters, pero no estoy hablando de esperar días, hablo de minutos.

Hale en ese momento tomó la palabra indeciso, -¿Maeve, estás sugiriendo hacer dos intervenciones al mismo tiempo?

-Escuchen, en este momento al paciente no le queda muchas expectativas, y estamos dando muchas vueltas, puedo controlar su ritmo cardiaco con medicación en las próxima horas, mientras preparan todo para la intervención. Ustedes son los mejores que conozco en su campo, mientras Nolan mantiene su corazón latiendo, Peters se encargará del LCR mientras Hale mantiene su cerebro oxigenado, eso les dará un campo más amplio de acción si algo ocurre. Yo me puedo encargar de mantenerlo con vida en estas horas, y ustedes hacen el resto en la sala de cirugía.

-No sé, es muy riesgoso. Nunca escuché de algo así…

-Yo tampoco Allen, pero ustedes saben que no todo se soluciona siguiendo el manual, a veces, hay que salirse de la zona de confort e intentar opciones arriesgadas. Y además, en este momento, no hay otra salida que esa.

Los tres médicos se quedan pensativos, hasta que Hale concluye. –Bien, hablaré con la familia.

* * *

><p>JJ se vistió temprano para ir al hospital. No había podido conciliar el sueño. Se sentía cansada, agotada emocionalmente y sobretodo, angustiada. Necesitaba hablar con Hotch, si algo le pasaba a Reid, al menos, quería darle la paz de saber que Emily estaba con vida, pero por otro lado, una impresión así podía matarlo más rápido… tantas ideas hacían que su mente no trabajara con tranquilidad. Gruñó cuando sonó su teléfono y contestó. –Jareau.<p>

_-Agente Jareau, soy Brooks de…_

-Sé quién es usted, pero si es para volver a Afganistán, lo lamento, pero es imposible.

_-¿Disculpe?_

-Ahora tengo una emergencia familiar…

_-Usted es funcionaria de la Oficina de Defensa…_

-Le dije que no puedo, acuda a su superior si lo desea, pero no pienso moverme de Washington, buenos días.

La mujer colgó rápidamente, sin esperar una respuesta. Este trabajo le había quitado demasiado ya, no iba a permitir que la alejara precisamente ahora. Al bajar escuchó la puerta. Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos a los pies de las escaleras, temiendo que era una mala noticia. Finalmente tomó algo de valor y fue hacia la puerta.

-Dave, ¿pasó algo con Reid? –le pregunta con la voz entrecortada. El mayor le sonríe, -No, al menos, no me han informado. Supongo que tampoco pudiste dormir.

La rubia le da espacio para que entre y suspira. -No pude cerrar un ojo. Iba a tomar un café antes de ir al hospital, ¿quieres?

-Por supuesto, me caería bien.

Los dos compañeros se quedan algunos minutos en silencio, sintiendo la calidez del líquido, pensando en que ese aroma que siempre relacionaban con su compañero.

-Aún no puedo entender como pudo esconder algo así por tanto tiempo –finalmente dice la rubia.

-Mmm… Reid es bueno en su trabajo, aunque en este caso, fue lo más imprudente que pudo haber hecho. La presión y la angustia que enfrentamos a diario son fuertes, no me quiero imaginar lo que sería para él teniendo esas jaquecas por tanto tiempo.

-Lo sé, me siento… ¡Dios! Tan estúpida. Vino a mi casa estos meses a llorar por Emily y nunca noté…

-Nosotros sí… bueno, presentíamos que podía estar enfermo, Hotch y Morgan le hablaron directamente a él de eso, pero nunca les dijo lo grave que era. El dolor por la pérdida de Prentiss y el temor por angustiarnos más pudo más que su característico juicio… JJ algo más me ha traído aquí, un tema que pienso te puede interesar. Es sobre tu futuro laboral.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Iré al grano, Strauss le indicó a Hotch que necesitaban un perfilador adicional hace un par de semanas, ha visto opciones, pero ninguno ha sido el indicado.

-Sí, supongo que es difícil si busca encontrar a alguien similar a Prentiss.

-Así es, de hecho, a veces me ahce pensar que está protegiendo ese puesto para alguien más, y por eso estoy aquí. ¿Te interesaría el puesto de perfiladora?

La rubia se queda sorprendida, -¿Yo? Pero no soy…

-Sé que tu área de trabajo es distinto, pero seamos honestos JJ, tu no eres feliz en ese trabajo. Se suponía que estarías más tiempo con tu familia, y así no ha sucedido, extrañas al equipo, tu experiencia de años con nosotros te da una visión más amplia que cualquier novato y además, nos conoces a la perfección, no hay necesidad de un proceso de fraternización, eso sin mencionar que Hotch te dría el puesto con los ojos cerrados. Te lo expongo para que te tomes tu tiempo y lo pienses. Aún tendrías que ir a prepararte para sacar tu licencia, pero ya tienes muy adelantado tu hoja académica con las capacitaciones que recibiste con el equipo. Y ahora, más que nunca, necesitamos apoyo. Tenemos dos agentes menos. Solo… tómate tu tiempo y medítalo, háblalo con Will y me das una respuesta.

La rubia pensó en lo oportuno que era el ofrecimiento de Rossi, sin embargo, tenía razón. Debía hablarlo con Will primero, aunque en ese momento, lo que más deseada, era poder quedarse cerca de sus amigos.

* * *

><p>García esperaba paciente a que Morgan pasara por ella. Estaba aterrada, por más que intentaba ser positiva, ¿cómo serlo con dos golpes tan fuertes, y en un tiempo tan reducido? Aún no se reponía de la pérdida de Emily. No le había contado a nadie más que a Morgan, pero frecuentemente soñaba con ella, hablándole, riendo. Y cada vez que despertaba tenía la extraña sensación que seguía con vida, en algún lugar alejado, que todo había sido un error y que su amiga volvería con ellos. Pero era una fantasía. Ahora, Reid estaba enfermo, y no estaba dispuesta a soportar el perderlo también. Un mensaje de texto de Morgan, hizo que saliera de su apartamento y fuera a esperarlo en la calle.<p>

Morgan estaba a unas cuadras del edificio de la rubia. La había llamado una hora antes, pensando que, al igual que él, no había podido conciliar el sueño. Se sentía culpable. Era de los que estaban más cerca del genio, al igual que con Prentiss, y no se percató de su gravedad. En momentos, su culpabilidad se volvía en resentimiento por la decisión del más joven a no tenerle confianza, pero luego pensó en Prentiss. Los dos habían tomado la misma decisión en situaciones muy diferentes, y de alguna manera, hacía que los respetara más. Paró frente a García y esperó a que ella entrara. De camino al hospital, ambos iban en silencio, hundidos en sus propios pensamientos. Una sensación extraña de dejavú era constante en ambos, así como el miedo constante de encontrarse con malas noticias al llegar al centro médico.

-Los dos actuaron exactamente igual –finalmente dijo Morgan. –Decidieron callar para protegernos, pero…

-¿Sientes molestia porque no te tuvieron confianza? –le responde la rubia.

-No puedo pensar de otra forma, García. Hablé con Reid en Portland, me dijo que sentía temor a sufrir esquizofrenia, que tenía dolores de cabeza, pero nunca ni por casualidad mencionó algo de la hernia. Él… me engañó, igual que lo hizo Prentiss.

-Sí, pero ella lo hizo por proteger a Declan y a nosotros. Y Reid no quería que sufriéramos, cuando lo de Emily estaba reciente cariño.

-Eso lo sé… pero no puedo sentirme de otra manera. No sé qué sería capaz de hacer si Reid no reacciona más.

-Lo hará, ese cerebro es fuerte, no se dejará vencer, estoy segura. Tiene que ser así.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de ellos, Hotch dejaba a Jack en la escuela. –Nos vemos chico –le dice mientras lo besa en la mejilla.

-Adiós papá, cuídate. –Le responde el niño mientras corre hacia el portón principal. Hotch no dejó de ver su mochila. Se la había regalado Reid cuando entró a clases a inicios de año, con un par de libros infantiles. De eso, hacía 8 meses ya. Muy pronto sería el cumpleaños de Jack, y un par de semanas después, el de Emily. Suspiró. Hacía ya 3 meses que habían "perdido" a su amiga, y ahora el equipo volvía a pasar una nueva tragedia. En ese momento sintió ira, "¿Cómo pudiste engañarme de esa forma?" –se preguntaba constantemente. Le había dado todo el espacio para que fuera honesto con él, pero calló. Entendía sus razones, pero… entonces dejó de pensar. Lo mismo había hecho él cuando aceptó la idea de JJ de poner a Prentiss en Protección a Testigos. Hacerlo era lo lógico, pero, ¿engañar a sus amigos? En ese momento, sentía que sus emociones le estaban controlando. Debía serenarse, tenía que enfrentar la situación con entereza, hoy más que nunca el equipo necesitaba que se mantuviera frío, controlado, no podía dejarse llevar, no ahora.

* * *

><p>Seaver fue la primera en llegar al hospital. Buscó al Dr Hale, pero no le dieron razón de él, tampoco alguna actualización de Reid. Se quedó en la sala de espera. Al escuchar su celular y ver el número, suspiró con resignación. –Hola Evelyn.<p>

-¿Qué has sabido de Spencer?

-Nada aún. Es muy pronto. Recuerda lo que te conté, que debían esperar 12 horas al menos.

-Bien, cualquier cosa que sepas, llámame, voy al aeropuerto.

-¿Tienes algún caso?

-No, voy a Washington. Quiero estar junto a él cuando reaccione.

-Bien, te mantendré informada, Eve. Nos vemos aquí.

No había ningún cambio. La Dra Donovan entró a la habitación, habló un par de minutos con la enfermera y al irse ella, se acercó a su paciente. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él. El Dr Hale, su mentor en la universidad, le había pedido su opinión cuando se hizo sus primeros estudios. Lo único que conocía de él, eran sus resonancias y placas. Era la primera vez que lo tenía frente a frente. Sintió un cosquilleo extraño al ver su delgado y pálido rostro, y por una razón que ella no entendía, sintió la necesidad de salvarle la vida, a como diera lugar.

Justo en ese momento, un avión rumbo a Washington desde Londres llevaba a Joan Moreli. La pelinegra estaba ansiosa. Y mientras se comía las uñas, no dejaba de pensar en sus amigos. De una forma o de otra, tenía que estar ahí, cerca de ellos.


	7. Una cita imprevista en Simmon's

**Capítulo 7: Una cita imprevista en Simmon's**

* * *

><p>-No, no entiendo –exclamó García confundida- ¿Ustedes quieren abrirle la cabeza y meterle dos tubos? ¿Es así, no?<p>

Hale sonrío ante el simple razonamiento de la mujer, -Bueno, en teoría es más o menos así. Necesitamos drenar el líquido que está ejerciendo presión en esta parte –les explica mostrándoles a García, Morgan y Seaver una imagen en la computadora – pero en este momento, nuestra mayor preocupación es la cantidad de CO2 en su sangre. La intubación endotraqueal permitirá que oxigenemos su cerebro.

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué el cardiólogo? –pregunta Morgan.

-Estamos… tendiendo problemas con su corazón. Su historial nos preocupa, cabe la posibilidad que pueda colapsar durante la intervención, pero si no hacemos algo en las próximas horas, es posible que el daño sea irreversible.

-¿Y cuándo harían todo eso?

-Por el momento debemos esperar unas horas. Antes de la cirugía, debemos controlar su ritmo cardiaco con medicación. Cuando el cardiólogo dé el visto bueno, ira a cirugía. Estaremos dos neurólogos, yo me encargaré de la intubación, mientras que mi colega hará el drenaje, y el cardiólogo en jefe, el doctor Hans Nolan estará presente ante cualquier eventualidad. Les aseguro que es la mejor opción.

Los tres se miraron mutuamente, sin saber que decir. –Nosotros… no podemos decidir. Aaron Hotchner es el encargado que dejó Reid si se presentara un caso como este –le responde Morgan.

-¿Vendrá pronto?

-Llamó hace un rato. Tuvo que ir a la oficina primero.

El doctor suspiró, -Bien, como digan entonces. Pero quiero insistir que es necesario una respuesta pronta.

Los tres salieron de la oficina, -Llamaré a Hotch de inmediato –dice García al sacar su celular.

-Strauss lo llamó, parecía importante.

-No me importa lo que esa vieja gruñona quiera, Seaver. Reid es primero ahora.

La rubia se alejó de ellos y empezó a marcar. Ashley fue a una de las sillas. Morgan se sentó junto a ella, cabizbajo. –Espero que Strauss no pretenda que atendamos un caso ahora.

-Igual yo… hablé con Evelyn, ya debe haber abordado un avión hacia acá.

-¿En serio? Me alegra, si todo sale bien, a Reid le dará gusto verla.

-Tienes razón.

García se acercó a ellos, un poco más tranquila. –Dice que ya viene. Y que no nos preocupemos por ahora, no nos llamarán en los próximos dos días.

-Vaya, eso es un alivio. –responde Seaver con una sonrisa.

-¿Alguna novedad? –pregunta JJ, que venía acompañada por Rossi.

-Sí, parece que los médicos tienen un plan, pero hay que esperar a Hotch para que dé el visto bueno.

-Lo que sea que vayan a hacer –interrumpe García –aun tendremos que esperar varias horas.

* * *

><p>En Quantico, Hotch terminaba de explicarle a Strauss la situación de Reid.<p>

-¿Los médicos confirmaron si tuvo que ver su craneotomía en su estado actual? –pregunta la mujer.

-No tienen forma de saberlo. La llamada de hace un momento era de García. Dijeron que podrían intervenirlo pero bajo riesgo y es necesario que de mi aprobación al procedimiento.

-Entiendo… bien, entonces no te hará esperar. Recuerda, lo más que les puedo dar son dos días Aaron. Si es necesario, te puedo extender el plazo a ti, pero el resto tendría que volver.

-Me parece justo, y le agradezco su comprensión.

La mujer le sonrió y se puso de pie, extendiéndole la mano. –Es lo menos que puedo hacer en una situación así. Mantenme informada.

Hotch se prestaba a irse, pero Strauss le habló. –Una pregunta, ¿Jennifer Jareau ha estado pendiente de todo esto?

-Así es, ¿por qué?

-Nada en particular, solo curiosidad. Gracias Aaron.

* * *

><p>JJ fue a comprar un café, cuando su celular timbró. Sintió molestia al ver el número y respondió, -Sí señora.<p>

_-¿Cómo ha estado agente Jareau?_

-Pues puede imaginarse jefe Strauss. Ansiosa y nerviosa por el estado de Reid.

_-Entiendo, y reconozco que la situación es apremiante, sin embargo, debo decirle que recibí una llamada sobre su negativa a responder…_

-Señora, con todo respeto, no pienso irme de DC ahora…

_-No tiene que decírmelo. Me encargué que le dieran un plazo de una semana, así que puede estar tranquila por el momento, no la llamarán más._

-Ammm… le agradezco Jefe Strauss.

_-Escuche Jennifer. Sé que hemos tenido diferencias en el pasado, pero si la propuse para esta misión es porque aprendí a confiar en sus habilidades. No menosprecie ese trabajo, solo le pido eso. Prefiero que la próxima vez, se refiera a mí si necesita ayuda._

-Entiendo, y lo tomaré en cuenta. Gracias.

La conversación fue corta y el grano, como siempre había sido con ella. Ninguno del equipo, ni siquiera Hotch, sabía con exactitud el tipo de trabajo que realizaba, ni que en realidad no era adscrita a la Oficina de Defensa mediante la BAU. Así que no estaba segura sin en realidad podría volver con el equipo en esa circunstancia. En todo caso, era una conversación que tendría que tener con Strauss cuando toda esa tormenta pasara.

En ese momento, su celular timbró nuevamente, pero esta vez, se sorprendió al ver un corto mensaje de Joan Moreli, _"Estoy en Simmon's"._ La rubia tiró su café al bote de la basura y se fue rápidamente del edificio.

* * *

><p>-Preparen una nueva solución, con goteo de 50, por favor, y estén revisando signos vitales cada 30 minutos.<p>

-Sí doctora.

Mientras las dos enfermeras preparaban todo, Donovan revisaba constantemente el historial de Reid, sus placas, resonancias, exámenes físicos de las últimas semanas, comprobando que nada se les había pasado. A pesar de no tener aún la aprobación de Hotch para la cirugía, debía conservarlo con vida, no podía descuidarlo. Entró nuevamente a la habitación, y le llamó la atención el sudor en su frente. Tocó su piel y la sintió levemente tibia. Una enfermera entró en ese momento y se acercó. -¿Podrías tomarle la temperatura, por favor? Creo que tiene fiebre.

La mujer lo hizo y le enseñó el resultado. –Quiero muestras de sangre de inmediato, estudio completo, y me envían el resultado. Iré con el Dr. Hale.

* * *

><p>La cafetería Simmon's estaba a algunos kilómetros de Quantico. Era un punto de encuentro del equipo, por eso, ella sabía que JJ iría de inmediato ahí. Al entrar, la rubia buscó con la vista y observó a una mujer de pelo castaño lacio, por los hombros, sentada en la misma mesa que ella, García y Prentiss ocupaban siempre que iban ahí. Fue allá y se sentó frente a ella.<p>

-¿Pero cómo… por qué?

La mujer se quitó las gafas y la vio con simpatía. -¿Crees que me iba a quedar allá tranquila? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué tiene?

-Emily, lo que hiciste es arriesgado… cualquiera te puede ver y reconocer –le dice susurrando.

-JJ, es de Reid que estamos hablando. Por favor, dime, ¿cómo está?

La mujer bajó la mirada. Se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo, -No está bien… lo van a operar nuevamente. Es… una hernia cerebral o algo así.

-No puede ser… es consecuencia de su intervención anterior, me imagino.

-Sí… también puede ser por la droga que usó Andrew Boyd para sedarlo cuando nos secuestró. En todo caso, está inconsciente, y en riesgo.

Emily vio el rostro de su amiga. –Hay algo más que te está angustiando. Dímelo.

-Es… todo. Como pasó. Él… decidió no decirnos nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Se limpió las lágrimas y respiró profundo. –Le diagnosticaron la hernia poco después de tu muerte, y… nos ocultó lo que pasaba para no ser una carga más y… estuvo yendo a mi casa, por semanas, hablándome de ti, desahogándose. Y nunca noté… los demás sí, pero yo… estaba tan centrada en ocultar mis secretos, lo tuyo, lo mío que… no me di cuenta que estaba tan mal y ahora… si algo le pasa, si él muere o… queda con secuelas, no me voy a perdonar Emily. Lo que le hice a Reid, a todos es…

Prentiss la tomó de las manos, tratando de consolarla, -Todo esto es mi culpa…

-No… no lo es, tú… debías irte. Pero si al menos a él le hubiese dicho, cuando lo vi en ese estado, no habría sufrido tanto. Nos habría dicho lo que tenía y pudo haber recibido una mejor atención, pero ahora…

-Hay que tener fe, como diría García.

-Eso espero… ruego que así sea. De lo contrario, ¿qué le diré a Henry? ¿Cómo podría mirar a alguno a los ojos, después de esto?

-¿Y qué ha dicho Hotch? ¿Has hablado con él?

-No. Aún no. No tengo idea de lo que pasa por su mente.

* * *

><p>Hotch aún no había dado el visto bueno. En el momento en que conversaba con el médico, este se retiró de la oficina. Pasaron algunos minutos, cuando entró con una doctora.<p>

-Agente Hotchner, le presentó a la doctora Maeve Donovan. Ella está también en el caso de Spencer.

-Es un gusto, doctora.

-Bien, un nuevo problema surgió.

-¿Qué quiere decir, doctor?

-Spencer presenta una infección renal, tiene cuadro febril y una disminución en sus defensas.

Hotch se puso de pie, tratando de asimilar lo que escuchaba, -Eso, ¿qué quiere decir con exactitud?

-Bueno, que su situación empeoró, pero es algo que podemos manejar. El asunto ahora es controlar la infección, no es aconsejable intervenirlo todavía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Es difícil determinarlo –interrumpe Donovan –Por el momento, seguiremos con la medicación, y trataremos la infección también. Pero no es conveniente operar aún.

-¿Cuándo podremos verlo?

-Hay que esperar unas horas todavía, tomando en cuenta este nuevo cuadro, es posible que hasta mañana podríamos darle una respuesta.

-Bien, le agradezco entonces, cualquier cambio infórmemelo a la brevedad.

-Así será, señor Hotchner.

El bossman se retiraba, pero fue detenido por el Dr Hale. –Antes que se retire, me atrevo a sugerirle que si tiene familia, la llame, ellos necesitan saber lo que está sucediendo.

Hotch lo miró con seriedad, -Nosotros somos su familia, no tiene a nadie más.

Al salir del consultorio, recibió un mensaje de JJ, _"Ven a Simmon's solo, es importante"._

Mientras tanto, el avión que llevaba a Evelyn se acercaba cada vez más a DC. La pelirroja no dejaba de ver su reloj impaciente, al mismo tiempo, que Maeve volvía a la habitación de Reid. Su mirada denotaba una gran tristeza. Se acercó y tomó su mano con suavidad, _"Tienes que ser fuerte, aguanta un poco más"._


End file.
